Toxic
by UnholyUnderBoob
Summary: She knows that most people would think the relationship is toxic, others would refer her to a therapist or lock her up in an institution but this relationship is the one thing that makes her life worthwhile. Unholy Trinity and Sugar. Shelby in later chapters. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Glee or the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**She knows that most people would think the relationship is toxic, others would refer her to a therapist or lock her up in an institution but this relationship is the one thing that makes her life worthwhile. Unholy Trinity and Sugar. Contains explicit adult content, non consensual DD, including spanking and strong language.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 1

Quinn's brow furrows as she watches Sugar chatting to Brittany, her hand flirtatiously running up and down the tall blonde's arm as she murmurs to her in a voice too low for Quinn to hear. They stand in the doorway of the choir room, oblivious to their friend's presence as they giggle and flirt, Quinn wondering what Santana would have to say about this. She doesn't have to wait long for her answer as Santana saunters into the room via the other entrance and, as expected, a dark look crosses her tanned face. Quinn watches as the latina strides across the choir room, sparing the blonde a fleeting glance as she reaches the other girls. Hazel eyes narrow and perfectly manicured brows shoot skywards as Sugar nods meekly in response to something the head cheerleader says to her and wanders over to the chairs with her gaze fixed on the floor. Quinn's jaw drops, she had never seen the rich, spoiled brat back down from anyone so easily before. Santana shoots Quinn a glare that tells her to mind her own business while she leads a sullen looking Brittany to the back row of chairs, the latina sitting inbetween the two other girls as the other members of the club file into the room, Rachel looking rather put out at not being the first to be there. The blonde can hear Brittany murmuring pleadingly, only to have whatever she is say shot down by Santana's furious hiss. Quinn strains to listen for details, the swift kick to the back of her chair informing her that Santana notices her attempts to eavesdrop. The three girls are mostly silent for the rest of glee club, the only sounds coming from them are the occasion creak of their chairs whenever they move and a groan from Sugar when Rachel stands up to sing yet another solo. They are among the first to leave the room at the end of practise, Sugar and Brittany traipsing behind Santana without so much as glancing at each other.

"Britt!" Quinn isn't sure why she shouted after the other blonde, her curiosity must have bested her so she crosses the room to meet the cheerleader anyway.

"You okay Quinn?" the taller girl asks, genuine concern in her baby blue eyes as she studies her friend.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing" Quinn admits, "You guys seemed...different today. Sugar seems to be hanging around with you guys a lot recently" she adds, unsure of what she's actually trying to ask Brittany. The dancer doesn't have a chance to answer her friend, the sound of someone clearing her throat causing her to spin around and smile sheepishly at an unamused Santana who is standing in the doorway.

"I gotta go Q I'll talk to you tomorrow" Brittany throws over her shoulder as skips across to the latina and Sugar and pressing a gentle kiss to Santana's face, the tanned girl's features softening slightly. The hispanic teen catches Quinn's curious gaze and she turns to face Sugar and Brittany, a glint in her dark eyes.

"Car. Now" she states quietly but firmly, both girls nodding and turning to quickly do as Santana told them, the latina waiting until they are out of sight before giving Quinn her full attention. "What Quinn?" she asks with a sigh. "You've been basically spying on us for the whole of glee club, why are you being weird?" Santana asks with a raised brow.

"I'm being weird? Me? It's you guys that are being weird! What is going on with you guys? Sugar has been following you and Brittany around school for a while now" Quinn states suspiciously.

"So what?" She's our friend" the latina shrugs.

"It seems like it's more than that" Quinn mutters, noticing something she can't quite explain flash in the other girl's dark eyes.

"What? You don't think a lesbian can hang around with another girl without it being something more than a friendship?" the cheerleader asks snarkily.

"That's not what I'm saying at all and you know it Santana!" Quinn scolds. "It just seems like there's something going on between the three of you. I know you well enough to know that you're deflecting right now and all that tells me is that you're definitely hiding something" the blonde adds, feeling pleased with herself as she watches the cheerleader become flustered. "We used to be friends, you used to tell me everything" Quinn murmurs softly.

"I gotta go" Santana grumbles, brushing passed the other girl and striding from the room, leaving Quinn alone in the choir room. She sighs sadly, she had thought their friendship had improved lately, that they were back on track but apparently not. She sets her jaw in determination and vows to find out what is going on.

0-00-0

Brittany glances at her cell phone as it vibrates for the third time in as many minutes. She sighs when Quinn's name glares back at her and she presses ignore, silently shaking her head.

"Santana looks pissed" Sugar murmurs from the backseat. Brittany looks up to see Santana storming across the parking lot and her stomach lurches nervously at the raven haired girl's hardened features. "Quinn needs to learn how to mind her own business" the girl adds.

"It was our fault, we should have been more careful" Brittany sighs.

"I didn't even know she was in there" Sugar argues with a frustrated whine.

"Exactly. We didn't even check to see if anyone was in the room" the blonde retorts. "We should have checked and now Santana is..." she trails off as the driver side door is yanked open, the furious Latina sliding behind the wheel and slamming the door closed. Both girls watch warily as the head cheerleader grips onto the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turn white, her eyes closed as she forces herself to calm down. Neither girl speak as Santana clicks her seatbelt into place and starts the car, knowing in that moment what is expected of them. The drive to Santana's house is silent and and tense and Brittany swears she can see her heart beating out in front of her chest, her hands growing clammy while she anticipates what will happen when they reach their destination. The intense nerves she feels can only be matched by her excitement and she knows Sugar will be feeling exactly the same.

"Go straight to the basement" Santana orders quietly as she swings the car into the driveway and guides it into the garage. Sugar and Brittany share a wide eyed look at the mention of the basement. "Now!" Santana snaps, watching with satisfaction as her girls stumble out of the car, almost tripping over each other in their haste to get out of the garage.

_**Let me know what you think :) To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for the interest in this story so far, I'm really glad you all like it! **_

_**I do have a specific plan for this story so I should be able to get the chapters out pretty quickly, depending on how late I get home from work at nights.**_

_**I know a few of you will be surprised that there isn't more details about the basement in this chapter but don't worry, you'll find out more as Quinn does :)**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 2

Quinn leans against Sugar's locker as she waits for the girl to arrive, she figures Sugar will be the easiest to find out information from, a few well placed compliments and the girl would most likely boast about what she had gotten up to the night before, she is sure of it. She had waited until after first period to hang around Sugar's locker as she had known they girl would be with Santana and Brittany first thing and there would be no chance of speaking to her alone. The blonde is surprised when Brittany appears at her side and she shoots her a curious look as she eyes the girl's cheerio sweatpants. It's not odd to see any of the cheerleaders wearing the sweatpants underneath their skirts but that's usually during winter and not when it's extremely hot out like today.

"I thought you'd like to know that Sugar is with Santana, we're sharing Santana's locker today so it's pointless for you to wait here" the dancer states, knowing that Quinn is trying to dig for details; she's a lot smarter than people give her credit for. "You need to stop sticking your nose in other people's business" the girl adds.

"My mom told me something interesting last night, she told me that Santana's parents don't live with her anymore. She told me they've been in Puerto Rica for the last couple of months" Quinn tells Brittany smugly. "I didn't even realise that people at my Mom's jesus booze cruise even knew Santana's parents but apparently they were the talk of the trip" she adds.

"Santana's eighteen" Brittany shrugs, glancing down the hallway and Quinn turns to follow her gaze, smirking slightly when she sees Santana and Sugar standing by the latina's locker further down the hall. She frowns when she doesn't see any of Sugar's usual attitude aimed at her, the girl looking rather subdued instead as she stands next to Santana, unknowingly fiddling with the bottom of the latina's cheerio skirt. "I gotta go, please Quinn..just stay out of it" Brittany says pleadingly before turning to walk back to Santana and Sugar. Quinn watches with a confused frown as the usually graceful cheerleader stiffly makes her way down the hall, as if every step hurts her. She can guess what happened by the slight smirk that pulls at Santana's full lips, the smirk disappearing as soon as the latina makes eye contact with Quinn. Something is definitely going on with the three of them and she's going to find out, no matter what it takes.

0-00-0

Sugar rolls her eyes as yet another cheerio looks her way, their expression curious as they eye the girl sitting in the bleachers and wonder why she would be watching their practise. The hard bleachers are uncomfortable for her to sit on at the best of times but today they are pure agony and from the smug look on Santana's face when she glances over at Sugar, the latina knows it. She gestures to the doorway to the gym, signalling to the head cheerleader that she's going to the bathroom; the only reason she's allowed to leave her presence for. Sugar can feel the dark haired girl's eyes on her as she walks from the gym and it both unnerves her and excites her at the same time and she adds an extra sway to her hips. The hallway is, as expected, deserted and she ignores the fact that the school creeps her out when it is this quiet and heads straight to the nearest girls' bathroom. She quickly looks around the bathroom, pushing open all the stall doors to ensure she is the only person in there before walking over to the sinks and pulling her make-up bag from her purse. Sugar quickly checks her eye make-up and re-applies her lip gloss, making sure to not take too long, Santana wouldn't like that. Glancing around her again, she takes a couple of steps back and turns to the side, pulling her jeans down and inspecting her backside in the mirror, wincing at how pink it still is. The girl pokes the skin gently, scrutinising the darkened welts at the top of her thighs and growing aroused as she thinks about how they got there.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sugar jumps when she hears Quinn's voice and rushes to pull her jeans and underwear back over her tender behind. Her eyes widen as she turns to face the other girl, noticing the blonde's flushed appearance and track clothes and her hazel eyes that bore deeply into Sugar's eyes. "Who did that to you? Was it Santana?" Quinn demands, stepping forward and Sugar takes a small step backwards, wondering what the hell she should do.

"What business is it of yours?" she asks haughtily, attempting to brush passed Quinn but the blonde reaches out and stops her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Did she hurt you? Sugar... is Santana abusing you?" Quinn asks softly, her brow furrowing in concern, her concern growing when Sugar smirks at her. "What the hell is so funny about abuse?" the girl asks in frustration.

"Nobody is abusing me Quinn" Sugar sighs, shaking her head in amusement. "Can you let go of my arm now, you're all sweaty and it's kinda gross" she adds in disgust.

"Who did this to you?" the blonde asks again, loosening her grip but not fully letting go of the smaller girl's arm as she stares into her brown eyes. "Tell me who's hurting you" Both girls jump as the door to the bathroom swings open, the door thumping against the wall loudly. Sugar looks relieved to see Santana standing there, especially as the latina's furious gaze is directed at Quinn as she strides across to them and removes Quinn's hand from Sugar's arm.

"Britt is at my locker, why don't you go wait with her" Santana murmurs in a soft tone, Quinn's jaw dropping at how tenderly the dark haired cheerleader speaks to the other girl. Sugar looks at Santana with a worried expression and the cheerleader touches her hand for a second, sending her a small reassuring smile. Quinn's confusion deepens as she watches the tiny interaction, unsure of what to think. She notices all trace of tenderness leave the latina's eyes once Sugar has left, her dark eyes furious as she stares Quinn down. "What the hell is your problem Quinn?" Santana demands, her almost black eyes flashing angrily.

"Did you do that to her or are you just helping her hide the fact that someone is abusing her?" Quinn spits out.

"Nobody is abusing her" the Latina states, her voice much calmer than it had been moments before. "Trust me" she adds quietly.

"There's something going on, I just know it" Quinn retorts stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

"But why do you need to know what it is?" Santana asks. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you at all. You're kinda reminding me of Berry right now, she's always sticking that beak of hers in everyone's business" the Latina states. "You know how irritating that is so you should remember that the next time you butt into our business" she adds, carefully watching Quinn for a few moments before turning on her heel and leaving the blonde alone in the bathroom.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate every single one of them and I'm so glad you still like this story!**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 3

Quinn glances up at the house in front of her as she kills the engine of her car, taking note of how typically suburban it is with it's white picket fence and perfectly manicured lawn. She sighs and double checks that she has the correct address, looking down at the small piece of paper in her hand with Jacob Ben Israel's scrawled handwriting on it; definitely the correct address. Running her hand through her short blonde hair, Quinn wonders if this is a good idea, what if it is Sugar's parents that are responsible for the marks on their daughter? Her hands are clammy as she climbs out of her car, knowing her friends would be pissed if they knew what she is doing but it's worth it, she has to make sure Sugar is safe. The gravel crunches underneath her feet as she walks up the drive and she sighs softly as she reaches the white front door. Taking a deep breath, she knocks firmly on the wooden door, waiting patiently and listening for sounds of movement coming from inside the house. Quinn smiles politely as the door swings open to reveal a tall and intimidating man, his features twisting into a look of distaste as he eyes the young woman on his doorstep.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray" the blonde smiles, sticking her hand out for the older man to shake, her smile faltering when he doesn't show any signs of returning the gesture. "I'm friends with your daughter and I just wanted to swing by and see how she is, I'm a little worried about her" Quinn adds softly.

"You should be" the man grunts.

"Um.. is she here? Could I talk to her?" Quinn asks.

"She doesn't live here anymore, she hasn't done for weeks. If you see her tell her she can come back when she decides to be normal again" he snaps.

"I'm sorry sir, what do you mean?" the girl questions, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"When she stops being with a fucking dyke!" Mr Motta bites out, "She's with her _girlfriend_, you know... that mexican girl...the cheerleader that was in the commercial" he adds.

"Santana? She's Puerto Rican" Quinn corrects him.

"Aren't they all the fucking same?" the balding man asks in contempt, "You want to see her, go there. Don't come back here again" he snaps, slamming the door closed and leaving a shocked Quinn standing on the doorstep. Quinn wanders back to her car without even glancing back at the house as she backs out of the driveway. Sugar's dating Santana? She wonders when the hell that happened and she wonders what Brittany has to say about that as she drives through the quiet streets. The blonde decides to head over to Brittany's, knowing she'd be easier to talk to than Santana and also knowing she has no chance of getting close to Sugar if she's staying with the Latina. Turning the car into Brittany's street, she's glad to see that Santana's car isn't there but Brittany's is, meaning she'll be able to talk to the dancer without the Latina trying to intimidate her.

0-00-0

Brittany stands at her bedroom window watching as Quinn has some sort of internal battle with herself while sitting in her car, the blonde had pulled up to the sidewalk around five minutes ago but so far hadn't shown any signs of getting out. She is tempted to text Santana but Quinn is still her friend so she should be allowed to visit but then again, her obvious anxiety about coming out of her car tells Brittany that Quinn still hasn't let this go. The dancer smirks when her friend lifts her head and spots her standing at the window and she can imagine the blush that spreads across Quinn's porcelain skin, embarrassed at being caught. Brittany beckons for her to get out of the car and makes her way downstairs, bypassing the livingroom where her parents and sister are watching tv and heading out to the front door. She opens it just as Quinn reaches the doorstep and she can see the conflict on the other girl's face.

"Hey, come in. We can talk in my room" Brittany murmurs as she closes the door after Quinn enters and leads her upstairs, staying silent until they are in her bedroom and the door is closed behind them. "If you're here to ask me a tonne of questions again then save your breath because I'm just going to tell you the same thing I've been telling you the last couple of days" the dancer states firmly,though not unkindly.

"I went to see Sugar...at her house" Quinn interrupts, watching the surprise register on Brittany's face. "Her father told me that she didn't live there anymore and that she was staying with Santana who is apparently her girlfriend but, of course, you already know that" she exclaims angrily. "You and Santana broke up? Isn't that something you would tell me? Aren't we supposed to be friends?" the shorter blonde demands.

"We didn't break up" Brittany states calmly. "I can't tell you what you want to know because it doesn't just affect me, it's not my story to tell Quinn so I won't do it. Why is this bothering you so much? Why are you so desperate to know things that are none of your business?" she asks, genuinely interested as she studies the other girl's face.

"Because I miss my damn friends!" Quinn snaps and realisation dawns in Brittany's blue eyes.

"We're still your friends Q" the tall blonde replies gently. "I know we haven't really hung out recently and I'm sorry for that, really..I am. Look, Santana's having a party this weekend and I know everyone from Glee will be invited so I hope you come" Brittany tells her quietly. "Are you okay?" she asks after a moment.

"Yeah" Quinn sighs, unable to look her friend in the eyes. "I gotta go" she adds softly, brushing passed the taller girl and leaving the room. Brittany doesn't stop her, instead she chooses to walk over to her window, watching as the girl leaves and pulling her cell phone out from inside the waistband of her sweatpants and speed dialling Santana.

"Hey" she murmurs, her mouth automatically splitting into a grin at the sound of the latina's voice. "Yeah, I'm okay. Quinn was just here, she spoke to Sugar's dad" Brittany pulls the phone away from her ear slightly, unsurprised by the stream of both spanish and english curses that stream from Santana. "I know...of course I didn't tell her anything" the blonde states, a little hurt that Santana would even need to ask but feeling instantly better when she hears the other girl's silky voice apologising for asking. "Try talking to her at the party" Brittany suggests, her baby blue eyes widening at the response she receives. "She'd freak out Santana" the dancer says gently, feeling her face getting hot when Santana scolds her for not having more faith in her. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm on my way"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Thank you for reading, drop me a review to let me know what you think :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Glee or the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**A major thank you for all the great reviews and for all the people who have this story on alerts, I seriously appreciate it!**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 4

Quinn grimaces at the state of Puck's truck as she pulls open the muck covered passenger door, glad to see that the inside looks relatively clean. She slides inside and smiles at Mike and Tina in the backseat, she can feel their gazes on her and the blonde knows that people can tell that something is bothering her and curses herself for being so obvious. Quinn shoots them a reassuring smile, glad that it seems to work when their concerned eyes turn friendly as they smile back.

"Thanks for picking me up" she states to Puck, the young man nodding at her before turning the stereo on, heavy metal blasting out from the speakers. Quinn is glad that the music is too loud for anyone to have a conversation as her mind is still full with recent events and she soon falls deep into thought. She has tried to forget about everything with Santana, Sugar and Brittany but her curious nature means it's not easy for her to do so. Their choice of words while telling her to butt out tells her that she is right, there's definitely something going on. Whether or not she actually finds out what it is, is a different matter. She wonders what Santana will say to her tonight, or even if she will speak to her at all, Quinn guesses that Brittany will have filled Santana in on her visit and what was said. The journey to the latina's house is much too short for Quinn's liking and she now isn't sure that coming is such a good idea as she stares at the large house. She had always loved the Lopez house, as a child she had always marvelled at how big it was and how nice it was inside. Quinn had always been jealous of Santana for this reason but she knows now that all the expensive things that Maribel and Carlos had filled the house with had just been to distract Santana from their absense. It had always been the girl's nanny that dropped her off and picked her up from school and now there is no need for the nanny to be around, she knows that Santana will most likely find the huge house extremely lonely or at least she would have, before Sugar moved in.

"Quinn, you okay?" Mike asks her quietly as he pulls open her door and Quinn realises she is the only one left in the car.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" she smiles as she slips out of the car, Mike watching her carefully for a few seconds before shrugging and turning to take Tina's hand, leading her up Santana's driveway just as the latina steps outside.

"Puckerman..Changs" Santana greets with a nod, gesturing for them to go inside and stepping in front of Quinn when the blonde attempts to enter the house. "Looking good Fabray" the latina drawls as her dark eyes roam up and down Quinn's body, raising a brow at the low cut black dress. Quinn smiles weakly, glancing down at Santana's high heeled boots, skin tight black jeans, tight red tank top and long wavy hair that flows down her back and realising that, as usual, the latina looks pretty damn hot herself. "I don't want any trouble tonight Q, I know about your little visit to Sugar's house and I don't want you bringing it up to her and upsetting her" she states seriously, the strong smell of tequila on her breath telling Quinn that Santana started the party well before all of her guests had arrived.

"I'm not here to cause trouble" Quinn shrugs, "Brittany said I should come so I came" she tells her softly and Santana studies her silently before nodding.

"I'm glad you came" the latina replies, a slight smirk pulling at her lips. "Booze is in the usual place" she adds as she disappears back into the house. Quinn sighs softly and follows after her, a little surprised by the crowd of people that loiter around the ground floor, the air hot and filled with the scent of alcohol as people dance to the loud music that blasts from the livingroom. She can feel the thumping bass on every inch of her body, the small hairs on her arm vibrating from it's intensity as she pushes her way into the kitchen. A beer is thrusted into her hand and she looks up to see Brittany grinning at her, the tall blonde grabbing her arm and pulling her through the crowd and leading her out to the backyard where there are several groups of people milling around.

"I didn't know Santana knew this many people" Quinn states, slightly in shock at the amount of people that had swarmed upon the girl's house.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure she knows everyone under the age of twenty five in Lima" Brittany laughs, sinking down into one of the folding chairs that are arranged around the fire-pit. She pats the seat next to her and Quinn slumps down next to her, sending a friendly smile in Mercedes' direction as she does so. "I'm really glad that you decided to come tonight, does this mean you're going to drop your little investigation?" Brittany asks, keeping her tone light but her baby blue eyes are serious.

"I just wish you would trust me with whatever is happening, you know I wouldn't tell anyone" Quinn responds softly, her hazel eyes sincere.

"It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that it's none of your business Q" Brittany murmurs with a soft sigh. "I don't question you on your sex life so why is it okay for you to ask us about ours" she asks, her jaw slackening as she realises what she said. "Hypothetically" the dancer adds weakly.

"Your sex life?" Quinn asks incredulously, "As in, Santana and Sugar...and you?" she questions, her eyes wide as she stands up, trying to make her way back inside but Brittany's hand around her wrist stopping her.

"I was kidding...Quinn you can't say anything to Santana, she'll freak out...please Quinn, it was just a joke" Brittany begs.

"If it was just a joke you wouldn't be all freaked out right now" the shorter blonde insists, ripping her hand from Brittany's grasp and stalking inside. _I'm supposed to be their damn best friend and they keep this from me? Screw that, I'm getting answers,_ she thinks to herself, not bothering to be polite as she pushes through the crowd of people gyrating in the hallway as she attempts to find Santana. She finds the latina in the corner of the livingroom, her tanned hand resting on Sugar's hip as she leans close to her and murmur's in the shorter girl's ear. It's not until Quinn gets closer to them that she makes out the stern expression on Santana's face and she stops as the raven haired teenager takes a hold of Sugar's hand and firmly pulls her out of the room, heading straight for the stairs. She debates following them but when she spots Brittany rushing upstairs after them she knows she needs to go after them, at the very least to defend herself. She hadn't even questioned Brittany this time, had only told her that she could trust her. Brittany had been the one to bring it up in the first place and in her tipsy state had slipped up, the last thing Quinn needs is Santana thinking she had come here to ambush them. She quickly shoves her way out of the room, narrowly avoiding a wasted Rachel who is in the process of trying to hug every person in the room.

"Inside" she hears Santana snap as she reaches the top of the staircase and she hangs back until she hears a room door click shut. Quinn exhales quietly as she makes her way along the hallway, thankful for the plush red carpet that silences her steps and she slips into the room next to Santana's bedroom, recognising it as the guest bedroom she used to sleep in when she stayed over as a child.

"I didn't mean it" Sugar whimpers from the other room. "You know what Puckerman is like and I just...I don't know, kissed him back" she explains in a pleading tone. "It didn't mean anything...I swear" the girl states, her voice getting gradually louder until Santana hisses at her to lower it.

"Stay in here, both of you in seperate corners. I will deal with this later" Santana orders and Quinn feels her heart rate quicken at the power in the latina's voice, trying to work out what the hell is going on. She listens as Brittany mumbles something she can't hear, knowing it is something Santana doesn't like by the resounding smack that sounds through the wall. For a second, Quinn thinks Santana has slapped Brittany and she gears herself up to storm through there before hearing further smacks, six in rapid succession and her heart thumps in her throat as she recognises the sound. _There's no way that's what I think it is...it has to be. The marks on Sugar's backside...the promises that it's not from abuse._ It clicks into place as Quinn hears Santana repeat her order for Brittany to stand in the corner, Santana had just spanked Brittany. The girl jumps when she hears Santana's bedroom door open and she sinks against the wall, silently sliding down until she is on the floor and praying that the latina would have no reason to come into this room. Quinn doesn't move, feeling like a trapped animal. If she went downstairs now then Santana could easily see her and know that she had heard everything and even if she could get away with it, she's not sure she wants to, she's much rather hang around and find out what would happen later.

0-00-0

Quinn wakes with a start and she wildly looks around her, her panic calming when she realises that it was from another room in the house. Glancing at her watch, she's surprised to see that it's almost eleven and she can hear Santana yelling at stragglers to move their ass and get out of her house. Quietly, she stands up and stealthily crosses the room to peek out of the window, wondering why Santana would be making people leave already. The angry old man from next door standing in the driveway in his nightgown and slippers answers her question. He's brandishing a phone and loudly threatening to call the police as people mill passed him, laughing drunkenly at his antics. She wonders if Brittany and Sugar are still in Santana's room, imagining they would be after what she had overheard earlier. Her pulse races as she listens to Santana banging around downstairs, hearing the occasional clinking of glasses as the Latina cleans up. Quinn pauses when everything goes silent, realising that whatever is about to go down will be happening soon and her nerves and excitement make her feel jittery as she stands still. She wishes she could move back to her hiding spot, crouching beside the bed, but the house is now too quiet for her to risk moving, scared that a squeaky floorboard will give her away. _Jeez Quinn, what are you doing? Are you insane? Hiding in your friend's house to spy on them, you're eighteen years old!_ her brain screams at her and she regrets her decision. No matter what she sees or hears tonight, Santana would never forgive her if she caught her and neither would Brittany or Sugar. Hell, nobody in their right mind would forgive anyone for doing this, no matter what the circumstances were. Quinn knows she would definitely feel violated if somebody she trusted did this to her, what the hell was she thinking? Why did this feel like a good idea at the time, now it's going to be almost impossible for her to get out of here without being caught.

"Basement. You have five minutes to be there" Quinn jumps when she hears Santana's furious voice in the hallway, she hadn't even heard the other girl come upstairs. _Stupid thick carpet _She listens with bated breath, straining to hear even the smallest of sounds that would signal whether or not someone is still in the hall. The click of Santana's bedroom door opening sounds like a gunshot in the deathly quiet house and Quinn is convinced that she's breathing too loud or that the erratic thumping of her heart is going to give away her presence in the guest bedroom. "Do not make me tell you again" Santana scolds harshly and Quinn feels like her heart has stopped when the door handle to the guest bedroom shifts, as though someone is resting their hand on it. She quickly does the only thing she can do and dives under the bed, desperately pulling her limbs as close to her body as she can as the door opens. Quinn watches as a pair of jean clad legs and bare feet that she recognises as Brittany's enter the room, heading straight for the walk in closet and pulling the door open. Hazel eyes widen as the dancer's jeans pool around her ankles, her lace panties soon joining them. She knows she should close her eyes but she can't bring herself to, not even when Brittany's bra and t'shirt joins the rest of her clothing on the floor, not even when Sugar rushes into the room and strips off her clothing as well.

"We can't be late" Brittany's voice is higher pitched than usual and her tone is panicked. "I didn't mean to do it, I'm so stupid" the girl states, berating herself.

What did I tell you about calling yourself stupid?" Quinn notices that both girls jump when they hear Santana's angry voice.

"N..not to, Mistress" Brittany murmurs, her voice shaking.

"On your knees" the latina demands and Quinn marvels at how quickly the tall blonde obeys, her head on her hands and her ass in the air. Nothing happens for a few moments, the room silent until Santana's hand cracks down on Brittany's bare ass, a red imprint of the latina's hand instantly appearing on the pale, creamy flesh. "You do not ever call yourself stupid, do you hear me little girl?" the girl questions loudly as she spanks her again.

"Yes, Mistress" Brittany gasps as a barrage of loud, sharp spanks land on her bottom, her breath hitching as her behind rapidly heats up, each smack stinging more than the last. Quinn watches with wide eyes as Brittany's skin turns pink beneath Santana's punishing palm and she's relieved for the girl when the latina suddenly stops. Tanned hands reach down to the floor and pick up Brittany's jeans, her hand tugging at the belt that it still looped around them, the slivering metallic noise it makes when it is pulled out makes Quinn's blood run cold. Waiting...still unable to look away from the scene, her breath caught in her throat and the anticipation filling the air. Suddenly, the belt swings down and connects with Brittany's backside and she gasps. Quinn freezes, not even blinking, as the room falls silent and she realises she has been heard, the silence is deafening as she holds her breath...waiting.

"You can come out now, Quinn"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please drop me a review, I love hearing what you guys think! Thank you for reading :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter! Any questions you have will be answered in this chapter.**_

_**This chapter contains non consensual spanking.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 5

Santana glares at her neighbour as he spits out threats to call the police, _of course that jackass would ruin her party while it was still light out. _She glances around the quickly emptying hallway, hoping to spot Quinn amongst the other guests but doubting that she will. She hadn't seen her for a few hours, not since Brittany had slipped up. She's probably gone to confession to get rid of her guilt about hanging out with the three gay girls. Santana shakes her head and scolds herself for thinking that._ She's your friend. As annoying as her interfering has been, she's still your friend._ She sighs and starts grabbing some of the red cups that are scattered around her house, sending Tina and Mike a grateful smile when she notices them doing the same.

"You guys go, I can manage" Santana tells them softly, "Make sure Puckerman gets home without wrapping his truck around a tree or something" she adds. "Did you see where Quinn went? She came with you guys didn't she?" Santana asks.

"Yeah but I haven't seen her since we arrived, she must have gone home" Mike shrugs. "Are you sure you don't need some help?" he asks and the latina waves him off with smile.

"Drive safe" Santana tells them, waiting until they have left before sighing loudly. _All I wanted was one damn night...one damn night where I could let loose and then have some fun with Britt and Sugar. But no..god forbid that happens, one gets drunk and makes out with Puck and the other decides to let Fabray know some of our secrets._ She's a little more forceful than necessary as she picks up the wine glasses from the kitchen table, causing them to clink together as she dumps them in the sink, amazingly without breaking any of them. The latina glances around at the still relatively house, at least that's one good thing about the party being broken up early; hardly any mess. She thinks about her girls and she smirks, knowing that they will have listened to her and stayed in their seperate corners, not even leaving to go to the bathroom. A tell-tale tingling between her legs helps her make up her mind to leave the rest of the cleaning up until tomorrow, it's not as if there is anyone to come home and complain about it. Santana locks the back door and flicks the light off before making sure there are no guests still hanging around and locking the front door. Her heart thumps in anticipation as she climbs the stairs, her hand gracefully sliding up the banister. She stops at the top and waits for a few seconds, listening carefully for any sounds from her girls. "Basement" she calls loudly, knowing Sugar and Brittany would hear her. "You have five minutes to be there" she adds, watching as her bedroom door opens a few seconds later. _It should be illegal for people to look that sexy_ she thinks to herself, keeping her features stern as the two girls stare at her in apprehension, only Brittany moving towards the guest room. "Do not make me tell you again" Santana scolds, her almost black eyes burning into Sugar and Brittany freezes, her hand resting on the handle of the guest room door as she glances at Santana, ensuring that the angry tone isn't directed at her. Sugr rushes towards Brittany and follows her into the room, where most of their things are stored. Santana pauses, listening carefully and knowing that her girls will assume she has gone down to the basement already.

"We can't be late" Santana hears Brittany tell Sugar frantically, smirking at the high levels of anticipation she can hear in the blonde girl's tone and turning to make her way downstairs, "I didn't mean to do it, I'm so stupid" The latina freezes, her blood boiling as she spins around and silently strides across to the bedroom.

"What did I tell you about calling yourself stupid?" Santana demands, not missing that both Sugar and Brittany jump when they her her voice, she had been right..they didn't think she would hang back.

"N..not to, Mistress" Brittany stutters, her baby blue eyes wide as she gazes at Santana, uncertain about what is about to happen but knowing that something definitely will.

"On your knees" The latina's throat feels dry as she watches her girlfriend drop to her knees and stick her ass out, her mind going blank for a few seconds as she takes in the stunning view; Brittany offering herself to her, nothing left to the imagination. _"How anyone could think she is stupid is beyond me. I may not be able to make others see how perfect she is but I can make damn sure that she knows it..and feels it._ Santana stalks forward, pride filling her when she notices that Sugar doesn't move but remains still, her light brown eyes watching her mistress carefully but not making eye contact. _She's learning._ Santana lays a stinging smack to Brittany's offered backside, feeling her panties dampen as the pink mark spreads across the alabaster skin, like ink running across paper. "You do not ever call yourself stupid, do you hear me little girl?" the latina asks loudly, her voice sharp and her features stern, Sugar's breath catching in her throat as she watches her, the power and control oozing from the tanned pores. Santana spares the other girl a glance, one that warns her to stay where she is and to make sure she knows this is coming to her as well. Her hand strikes down, laying spank after spank to the beautiful backside in front of her, the sting in her palm confirming that Brittany will be receiving her message loud and clear. Each smack causes a small whimper to escape from Brittany's lips but she does not move, staying still as she hopes to gain some redemption from her mistress. Santana stops and admires her effort, it's art to her...the pale skin..the pinkened marks bleeding into porcelain. She reaches down and pulls the belt from Brittany's jeans, taking her time and watching Brittany intensely as the leather dangles from her fingers, the blonde girl knowing what Santana is holding and knowing that Santana will know her thoughts. The latina smirks as she whips the belt through the air, it landing with a loud crack on Brittany's ass, followed by a sharp intake of breath. _What the fuck was that? That wasn't Brittany...she knows better._ Dark eyes dart around the room and she feels anger like she has never felt build up inside her as her gaze lands on a shadow underneath the breath. She is sure there must be steam blowing out of her ears as she opens her mouth to speak, surprising herself with how calm and controlled her tone is. "You can come out now, Quinn"

0-00-0

Brittany feels as though her blood has turned cold, her fear causing her to freeze on the spot, her state of undress at the back of her mind. She feels something soft and weighted drop onto her back, the duvet from the bed falling around the curves of her body. Sugar's arms wrap around her and pull her to her feet before the other girl quickly throws her shirt and jeans on, not bothering with underwear and only concentrating on covering her body. Brittany flinches when a resounding smack echoes around the room, looking up to see Santana and Quinn facing each other, Quinn holding her face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Santana demands and Brittany can tell that the young woman in front of her is no longer her mistress but a furious and terrified teenager; her girlfriend.

"You..you were.." Quinn glances around her nervously, "spanking her" she finishes, her shaky voice much quieter.

"What people do in the privacy of their own home is up to them" Santana snaps. "Why are you here? Why are you in my fucking house hiding under a fucking bed?" Santana yells.

"It seemed like a good idea and when I realised it wasn't, there was no way I could get out. I thought about pretending I came up to look for you but it was too late" Quinn explains frantically. "Why were you doing that? Why did they let you?"

"Shut up!" Santana and Quinn whirl around to look at Sugar, the smaller girl glaring at Quinn as she attempts to soothe a visibly upset Brittany. "You don't get to ask questions, you don't get to act like our friend, you..you violated us" Sugar screams at her, letting go of Brittany and storming towards Quinn. "You shouldn't be here" she yells, angrily pushing the girl and pulling her arm back, ready to strike. Santana's hand shoots out, tanned fingers wrapping around Sugar's wrist.

"Enough" The word is spoken quietly but the atmosphere changes in the room and Brittany looks up; Mistress Santana is back. The tall blonde tightly holds the duvet around her body as she watches the latina stare down Quinn, the girl unable to hold Santana's intense gaze, her hazel eyes flickering around the room. "You have broken the law, I have every right to inform the police of this" Santana states steadily and quietly as Quinn finally makes eye contact with her, her features contorting with surprise.

"Then I'll have to inform them of what I saw" she replies stubbornly, her weak voice betraying her tough stance.

"You're threatening me? After what I just caught you doing?" Santana questions with a mixture of irritation and amusement in her voice. "What exactly would you tell them? That you snuck into someone's bedroom and watched as the three adults inside it acted well within the law?" she asks smugly, knowing that she has won.

"Well then I guess the people at school would love to know" Quinn says as confidently as she can, surprising even herself with the threat. Brittany and Sugar glance at each other warily, threatening Santana while she is in mistress mode is not at all smart. "What are you going to do now, huh?" Quinn asks cockily.

"Punish you" Santana replies instantly, her voice low and dangerous and her dark eyes never leaving Quinn.

"That's assault! The police would have something to say about that" Quinn squeaks out, her confidence leaving her.

"They most likely would but I know how our school works. I'd be the girl who nobody would mess with and you'd be the girl who got her naughty, bare bottom spanked over my knee" Santana murmurs, her eyes roaming down Quinn's body while the blonde mouths silently, like a fish out of water. "I'd leave McKinley a legend, the girl who tamed the high and mighty Quinn Fabray" the Latina states silkily. "You have two choices, you can leave and I'm sure the police will meet you at your house and you can be punished by me. You have ten seconds to decide, if you don't walk out of this room then I will know your decision" she states succinctly. Quinn stares at Santana in shock but she's even more shocked that she's having to think about it and further shocked when her legs refuse to carry her from the room, that she's choosing to stay. "Brittany?" Santana calls out as she gazes at Quinn with interest in her almost black eyes.

"Yes Mistress?" Brittany responds quietly.

"Both of you girls can go dressed properly in my bedroom and then meet us in the basement" Santana orders and the two girls quickly does as she tells them, leaving Santana and Quinn alone in the guest bedroom, quietly studying each other. _Little Miss Fabray has needed this for a long time and I get to be the one to do it, to turn that ass red while she kicks and cries over my lap._ "Are you going to be a good girl and come down to the basement or do I have to give you some encouragement?" Santana asks, her eyes flashing dangerous.

"I can do it" Quinn whispers, the words struggling to get passed the growing lump in her throat.

"You can do what? And it's Mistress or Ma'am to you" Santana snaps and Quinn feels as though she is shrinking under Santana's gaze. "You can do what, Quinn?" the latina prompts.

"I can be a good girl and come down to the basement" Quinn chokes out, a solid blush spreading across her face and causing Santana to smirk and jerk her head towards the door, Quinn stumbling forward and walking into the hall. She slowly walks downstairs, her heart in her throat and her stomach twisting tightly as she thinks about what is going to happen. She wonders if this is some elaborate joke but there is nothing fake in Santana's commanding presence and her stern voice. Quinn's clammy hand grips onto the banister as she walks, feeling Santana's gaze on her and she is surprised that she doesn't feel the sudden urge to run.

"Move it, little girl. Walking slower won't save your ass" Santana states sternly as she gently grips onto Quinn's arm and guides her down the last few steps and into the kitchen, stopping in front of the basement door. The latina digs a hand into her pocket and pulls out the only key to the door, quickly sticking it in the lock and turning it. She pulls the door open and reaches inside to turn the light on and Quinn stares at the set of stairs in front of her. "Go downstairs and stand in the empty corner, Brittany and Sugar will join you soon" Santana orders, lightly nudging the blonde girl's back and smirking in satisfaction as Quinn steps down the concrete steps, stopping halfway, her eyes wide and her breath catching in her throat. "Keep moving!" Santana demands and Quinn, despite her shock and sudden fear of her surroundings, continues down the steps while Santana moves to sit at the kitchen table. _A little waiting will do her some good._ Sometimes, it's nice to be the one in charge.

_**To be continued... Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for all of the reviews! This story contains a lot of adult content, including smut, non consensual DD and strong language so I'd advise steering clear of this chapter if you're underage or if this isn't your thing.**_

_**Also, there's a pretty big twist in this chapter..**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 6

Quinn swallows heavily as she leans against the wall in the only empty corner of Santana's basement, her heart racing so fast in her chest that she's convinced it's about to give out on her. She can only imagine her parents reaction to receiving a call from paramedics explaining where her daughter has been and she assumes it would include waking up in hospital to find a priest throwing holy water on her while begging god to forgive her sins. She knows she's being ridiculous but quite frankly, to her, this whole situation is ridiculous and contemplates running but the look in Santana's eyes had told her that she would spank her anyway, whether Quinn gets the police involved or not. She had known as soon as Santana caught her under the bed that the latina would do it, her tone of voice and the way she had looked at Sugar even in the crowded livingroom earlier had told her that Santana doesn't take any crap under her roof and that she is only too happy to hand out consequences. _Good one Quinn, pissing off some super dominatrix. Such an idiot. And what the hell is that thing?_ Her hazel eyes widen as she stares at the leather harness hanging from the ceiling in the corner opposite her, a swing? Quinn shudders, not even sure that she wants to know and she doubts she's going to find out. She's not even all that worried about the arched leather bench that sits in one of the other corners..it doesn't take a genius to work out what it's for but there's no way Santana will involve anything she uses with Brittany or Sugar on her, it's too personal. The third corner is what scares her, the simple straight backed chair that ominously faces into the middle of the room, her parents were strict enough when she was a child for her to know what use it has. _Holy crap.._ Quinn wishes she hadn't looked between the the arched bench _or is it a horse?_ and the chair, her stomach feeling as it's bottoming out as she gazes with dread filled eyes at the items hanging on the wall, only just now noticing the wooden chest that sits underneath them on the floor.

"I see you've noticed my collection" Santana's smug voice states as she descends the stairs, Sugar and Brittany silently following her. "They leave quite an impression on disrespectful little girls like yourself" the latina adds as she walks across the room to stand in front of Quinn. "Did Mommy and Daddy never give little Quinnie a time-out before?" Santana asks condescendingly, her dark eyes boring deep into Quinn's as the girl gazes at her in confusion. "When I tell you to stand in the corner, I mean stand facing the corner" she orders sternly.

"Look Santana...this is a mistake" Quinn states as confidently as she can but her voice betrays her and it only comes out as a shaky murmur. Santana laughs humourlessly and steps forward, invading Quinn's personal space as she glares at her, the blonde flinching slightly.

"Turn the fuck around before I make you" the latina hisses. "You will only be leaving when I decide you can and do you know when that will be?" she asks menacingly. Quinn doesn't trust herself to answer verbally and settles for shaking her head in the negative. "When that naughty, bare ass is a burning red" Santana husks, her breath tickling Quinn's ear and the blonde is confused by the sudden rush of heat to her core. "Turn around" the latina adds and Quinn finds herself complying, her legs moving before she can even register it. Her body brushes against Santana's as she turns and humiliation burns through her, she can no longer see the other girls but she can feel their eyes on her. Santana smirks as she watches the girl stare at the wooden panelling, almost tasting Quinn's regret. She knows it's risky, knows that Quinn can easily press charges when she leaves but if she knows her well enough, and she does, there is no way the girl would risk anyone finding out she got spanked, her pride means far too much to her. _Looks like her pride is turning out to be her downfall. _"Sugar, lock the door" she orders, turning to the anxious petite girl and handing her the key, watching as Sugar quickly jogs up the basement steps and locks the basement door before rushing back to her and handing Santana the key. "Put the chair in position and then stand in the corner" the latina barks harshly.

"Yes, Mistress" Sugar murmurs, moving the wooden straight backed chair into the middle of the room where the floor is padded and then turning to stand in the corner where it had been. Her hands take purchase on her head, her fingers laced together as she does her best to remain still.

"You're learning little girl" Santana states with pride, despite the reason she has Sugar down here. She herself had fallen pray to Puck's chat up lines while drunk but nevertheless, it is not acceptable. _She needs to remember who she belongs to. That tight little ass is mine._ She moves to the centre of the room, her hand resting on the top of the chair as she gazes at her collection of implements that hang on the wall, the ones that had terrified Quinn. _I'd love to hear the noises little Miss Fabray makes with one of the straps beating her ass..then again, a paddle would turn her skin just as red. There's no way I could use any of the others on a beginner...Mistress taught me that. _Just thinking about her own Mistress causes her stomach to dip and an electric bolt of arousal to shoot through her and she unknowingly rubs her thighs together. Santana steps forward and pulls a paddle from it's hook, weighing it in her hand and deciding on it. She takes it over to the horse and lays it on the cool leather with a smirk before walking back to the wall and pulling her favourite strap down. "Quinn..come here!" she orders sharply, allowing the girl a few seconds to persuade herself to move and nodding in satisfaction when the blonde finally shuffles over to her. "From now on you do as I say the second I say it. You only speak when spoken to and even then you will call me Ma'am" Santana explains sternly as she points for Brittany to take Quinn's place in the corner. _I am Sugar and Britt's Mistress...she does not get to call me that _ "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am" Quinn whispers, her face turning a deep shade of pink as she studies the floor.

"I've decided you will not be going over my knee" Santana drawls._ Only my girls do._ "Come with me" she adds firmly as she grasps Quinn's upper arm and leads her to the horse, the blonde pulling against her when she realises her assumption about the arched bench being too personal, it's less personal..that's why Santana has chosen it. The latina roughly pushes her over the leather and holds her there, realising Quinn is stronger than she had originally thought. "Sugar. Here. Now" Sugar is quick to obey her Mistress and is instantly by her side. "Quinn seems to have changed her mind...secure her arms" Santana tells her, her tone of voice informing Sugar that arguing will be costly and she moves to stand behind the horse and pulling the straps that are attached to either leg and quickly Quinn's arms to each one as Santana hikes the girl over the bench, the leather paddle falling to the floor. "Back to the corner" the latina mutters, waiting until Sugar is back to facing the wall before taking a step back and watching Quinn's flailing legs uncertainly. _This is gonna come back and bite me in the ass...what the fuck do I do? I have to call her..she'll take the damn skin from my ass but I have to call her! _ Santana steps forward and carefully dodges Quinn's furiously kicking legs, ignoring the loud threats that spew from the girls mouth as grabs the leather cuffs that are attached to a hook on the floor. Tanned hands suddenly grasp one of Quinn's ankles and places one of the cuffs around them, quickly doing the same with the other leg before tightening the strap and slipping it onto the hook. Quinn's legs are locked into place, her ass sticking up in the air as she angrily tries to pull her legs free. Usually, Santana would secure the straps to the legs of the horse so that whoever is laying over it is spread open but this isn't about that..it's strictly punishment. _I've gone too far...Mistress warned me about this, people can change their minds even after you've manipulated them into doing things your way. There's a fine line between punishment and assault._

0-00-0

She glances down at her cell phone as it vibrates in her lap, her eyes narrowing as she reads the name that flashes on the screen, Santana. She wordlessly accepts the call and holds the cell phone to her ear, her anger building as she listens to the rushed explanation and the pleading that follows.

"You were told not to take another submissive" her voice cuts into Santana's speech, the latina immediately falling silent. "No matter for how long you plan on having her...you have still gone against my orders" her voice is scolding and cold. "Do not do anything else, wait for me in the livingroom and make sure the basement door is closed...we don't want anyone hearing her shouts. "Make sure your girls are upstairs, leave Quinn on her own. I will deal with this situation and then I will deal with you" She ends the call and stands up from her desk chair, her fury at her girl building as she collects her things. Her heels echo through the empty house as she strides into her kitchen and grabs her keys from the hook. _She clearly isn't ready. I've given her too much reign...that ends tonight._

0-00-0

Santana leans against the doorframe of her bedroom, watching as Brittany and Sugar stand in separate corners. She wishes she could send them somewhere, make Sugar have an impromptu sleepover with Brittany but her Mistress had been clear that they should stay. The Latina knows that Brittany could understand what was going on, she had been the girl's Mistress for long enough to work that out. Sugar, on the other hand, is confused and is obviously trying to work out why they are back upstairs. Santana doesn't have to explain but she kinda wishes she could reassure the girl. She knows now that she overstepped some major boundaries tonight, the tone of her Mistress' voice told her that.

"Stay like that until told otherwise" her voice is surprisingly strong and commanding, especially since she doesn't feel that way.

"Yes, Mistress" both girls reply in perfect unison and she pushes off of the doorframe and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Her breath is shaky as she slowly makes her way downstairs, feeling suddenly exhausted as she reaches the livingroom and she longingly glances at the sofa before undressing herself. Santana's usually nimble fingers struggle with the zip on her boots and it takes her a moment to remove both shoes, even pulling her socks off seem like such an effort. Once she is down to her underwear, she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. _Don't panic, Mistress will fix everything. She always knows what to do._ She unclasps her bra and adds it to the neat pile of clothes on the coffee table and hooks her thumbs into her panties before sliding them down her smooth, toned legs and stepping out of them. Her heart thumps loudly as she walks to the corner and settles on her knees, placing her hands on the floor and laying her head on them. She makes sure to spread her legs to that she is presenting herself to her mistress and the air hits her soaking wet pussy, even when she is in serious trouble her body craves her Mistress. The only sound in the room is the ticking of the clock and the occasional sound of an engine passing by. Her pulse races as her mind plays tricks on her, each passing car sounding as though it's stopping and she only realises it's not her Mistress when she doesn't hear the the sound of the gravel in her driveway crunching. When she eventually hears the gravel her heart pounds and her breath catches in her throat. The sound of her Mistress placing her key in the lock sounds louder than it should and it turns slower than usual, the anticipation of the woman's arrival in the room only turns her on even more.

0-00-0

She smiles at the sight that greets her, her eyes roaming over her tanned submissive, enjoying the sight of her exposed pussy immensely as she slowly walks over to her. _Such a good girl_. Her hand slides over Santana's naked bottom and she takes her time to feel every inch of soft skin that covers taut muscle, not missing the contented sigh that leaves the girl's mouth. She slaps her ass firmly before bending down to grasp the latina's ear firmly, pulling the whimpering girl to her feet and appraising her bare breasts.

"You have made a big mistake, little girl" she snaps as she guides her to the back of the sofa. "Over" she demands and Santana instantly leans over the back of the sofa until she is only stand on her tip toes, her breasts hanging freely and her hair cascading down in front of her eyes. "What did I tell you?" the woman questions sharply, letting go of the girl's ear and noting with satisfaction that the skin is a deep pink.

"Not to take another submissive, Mistress" Santana gasps, "But I wasn't taking her, I was just punishing her" she adds, unable to stop herself..needing to explain. She's silenced by the sharp sting of her Mistress' hand on her vulnerable backside.

"Speak when you're spoken to and only tell me what I ask" the mistress snaps. "You dared to punish a girl that wasn't yours...wasn't anybody's. You broke the rules Santana and now you will be punished. You do as I say and not a damn thing more!" Her hand lands sharply on the bare bottom in front of her and she spanks her hard several times, using the full force of her palm to colour the tanned ass a bright pink. The loud slaps and sharp gasps of pain echo in the otherwise silent room, the woman's clit throbbing furiously with every cry that leaves Santana's mouth. She doesn't speak as she spanks her girl, allowing her firm, experienced hand voice her displeasure and the palm of her hand glows pink with a delicious sting. She stops. "Do not move" the woman orders. She reaches into her purse that lays on the sofa, her hand inches from Santana's face as she pulls the small tub of red tiger balm from her purse, well aware that the girl can see it, the quiet whimper confirming this. "You do not force someone to be your submissive, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress..I understand" Santana chokes out, tears running from her almost black eyes.

"She violated you and your girls and now you have done the same thing. Is she bare?" the woman asks sharply.

"No, Ma'am..but I was going to bare her" Santana admits softly, crying out when the woman's punishing hand lands on her tender bottom again.

"The police would see that as sexual assault and so do I. Your girls don't consent to anything you do to them but they gave consent to the relationship. You left Quinn with very little choice..you manipulated her" Her Mistress explains quietly and furiously. "And now I have to clean up your mess. As your mistress, your actions reflect upon me. Your mistakes are my mistakes. I love you in spite of all this and I will protect you but if you so much as think about doing anything like this again, I will ensure that you feel it everytime you sit down for weeks. Do I make myself clear little girl?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I won't do it again, I swear" the latina promises desperately, receiving no answer from her Mistress as the woman's hands spread her ass cheeks.

"Hold them!" she orders the girl and Santana shifts around until she is able to bring her hands back, holding her cheeks apart. Her mistress stares down at the girl's asshole, knowing the girl is about to learn a valuable lesson as she unscrews the tub and rubs her finger into the greasy cream, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell. Santana sobs into the sofa cushions as she waits for more punishment, jerking as she feels her mistress' finger rubbing her asshole, smearing a greasy substance onto it, her finger dipping inside the wrong of muscles ever so slightly. "Hands down" Santana removes her hands and places them on either side of her head as the woman rubs the balm all over her bottom, the latina noticing that it starts to tingle. She squeals when the tingling turns into a burning situation and she struggles to remain in position as it stings her bottom hole. "Stay exactly where you are little girl" the woman states sternly before turning on her heel and striding into the kitchen, heading straight for the basement and marching down the steps. Her eyes survey the room, noting that everything is in place apart from the wooden backed chair and she drags it back into place.

"Who's there? Santana, let me the fuck out of here!" Quinn yells out, straining her neck to look at the other person in the room. "I mean it Lopez, I'm calling the cops and they'll have you in a fucking cell so fast that your head will spin" the blonde stops, her jaw dropping as her hazel eyes land on the last person she expected to see. "Shelby?"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**I was shocked by the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, it got several more than the previous chapters did so thank you for that! I was a little worried about what people would think of the twist but you all seem to like it so I hope you all like this chapter just as much.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 7 

"I'm going to talk and you are going to listen" Shelby informs Quinn in a clipped tone, standing a few feet away from the girl and showing no signs of unstrapping her from the horse. "I'm not about to defend Santana's actions, I have spoken to her about this" she gestures to Quinn's current position, "And she is well aware that she is in the wrong. You are not entirely innocent in all of this but I don't condone forcing someone to receive a spanking" the woman explains, noticing that Quinn blushes. "While Santana could easily be put in a cell, as you said, for her actions tonight I would like to appeal to your kinder side on her behalf"

"Or what? You won't let me go?" Quinn spits angrily.

"I'm not going to keep you here against your will, no matter what your response is. I'm merely asking you to accept that Santana will be suitably punished for her actions and that there is no need for the authorities to be involved. I'm going to bring her down here and she will apologise and then you are free to leave" Shelby states with no trace of emotion in her voice as she turns on her heel and marches back upstairs. Shelby stops in the kitchen to wash her hands, realising by the warm tingling sensation that there is still tiger balm on them, a small mistake that she would never make but do the distractions, she has. She is pleased to find Santana still in position over the back of the sofa when she enters the livingroom, noticing that her tanned hands grip desperately onto the fabric of the sofa cushions in an attempt to stop herself rubbing. The woman places her hands on Santana's hips and pulls her into a standing position before walking her over to the corner. "Hands on your head. I'm going to get you some different clothes and then we will go down to the basement. You will untie Quinn and apologise profusely and then once she's gone, you will be going over my knees for a session with my hairbrush and then you will go over the horse. You and your girls will be coming home with me tonight" Shelby explains firmly before leaving her girl in the corner and heading for the stairs.

"Please Britt, don't be mad at me. It's bad enough that Santana is" Shelby hears Sugar pleadingly say to Brittany as she reaches Santana's bedroom. She enters the room to find Sugar turning away from the wall to look at Brittany, the short girl jumping back into position a split second too late.

"Ladies, come here" she orders, satisfied when both girls quickly comply and stand in front of her, both of them looking extremely guilty. _What the hell is going on now?_ "Sugar, I'm pretty sure that talking is not allowed when you're in the corner, neither is turning away" she admonishes. "Why do you look so guilty?" she asks with narrowed eyes. Both girls, despite their huge respect for the woman, find it hard to speak. Disappointing Santana feels awful but it's even worse when they have disappointed Shelby.

"Santana saw me kissing Puckerman" Sugar finally mumbles as she stares at the floor. _Why does it feel like we're still making eye contact?_ "And Brittany let slip that Santana's in a relationship with both of us" the smaller girl adds quietly.

"Look at me!" Shelby snaps, impatient with how long it has taken for the girl to remember some of the rules. "First of all, you will refer to Santana with her proper title..she is your mistress and it will serve you well to remember that. Secondly, I'm sure Brittany is quite able to admit to her own mistakes..throwing in another person's mistake doesn't lessen yours" she tells her sternly. "We will discuss this later. Right now I want you to go into the guest bedroom and pack some clothes, you are all coming home with me. Once you have packed, you will stay in the guest bedroom and stand in the corner, perhaps you will obey the no talking rule if you are in a room by yourself. Go!" Shelby commands, waiting until Sugar has left the room before turning her attention to Brittany. "You told Quinn about your relationship? I'm assuming it was an accident?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It was" Brittany responds softly, pleasing Shelby with the eye contact she offers.

"Okay. Do you have clothes with you?" Shelby questions.

"Yes, Ma'am. I keep some in Mistress Santana's closet"

"Good. Go back to the corner. I'm handling the situation downstairs so it may be a while but I trust that you will remain in position?" the woman makes it sound like a question but Brittany knows it's an order.

"Yes Ma'am" Shelby watches as Brittany turns and walks back to her corner, her hands on her head as she stares at the cream wall. The woman enters Santana's closet and pulls the girl's backpack from the corner and starts placing her girl's favourite, most comfortable clothes inside. She makes sure to pack only plain, cotton panties and sports bras, lingerie won't be needed this weekend and Santana doesn't get to feel sexy..that's a privelege. Shelby grabs an extra set of clothes and a pair of sneakers for the latina to put on now and heads back downstairs, laying the backpack on the sofa and sitting down.

"Put these clothes on and then we'll go downstairs" Shelby states and Santana turns around, her face falling as she notices the clothes in her Mistress' hands, the plain cotton panties that she refers to as her 'punishment panties' catching her gaze straight away. The girl doesn't speak, just accepting each item of clothing that Shelby hands to her and puts them on, feeling vulnerable under the woman's piercing gaze. Once she is fully dressed she holds out her hands for the sneakers but Shelby shakes her head and points to the coffee table, indicating for Santana to sit down. Putting weight on her backside just causes the balm to react worse and the girl blinks away fresh tears, determined to not go downstairs while crying. Shelby remains silent as she places one sneaker on the sofa next to her and leans towards Santana, tapping her leg so that the Latina knows to lift it. The girl both loves and hates when Shelby helps to dress her. Loves it because she can always feel the love and care radiate from her mistress when she does so but hates how young and childish she feels. She knows that this is Shelby's way of making her point, Santana may be a mistress to Sugar and Brittany but she is Shelby's submissive and the woman is completely in charge. She watches solemnly as her mistress ties her laces, the woman standing up as soon as she is done, Santana following suit. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mistress" Santana whispers, swallowing her pride and accepting that she has to apologise. _This has to work, if Quinn calls the cops then I'm screwed._

0-00-0

_I always knew Santana had a temper but this is just fucking insane! Why the fuck is Shelby here? Does Santana hang out with her or something? Why the hell does a substitute teacher hang out with a student? Why wasn't she surprised to see Santana's kinky sex toys?_ Quinn shakes her head, trying to get the onslaught of questions out of her mind, the answers don't even matter, all that matters is getting the hell out of here. She can hear two sets of footsteps coming down the basement stairs and she stiffens, hearing a hushed stern tone from Shelby but unable to work out what the woman is saying. Quinn jumps when she feels warm hands on her ankles, thankful that they are undoing the straps.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I should never have tied you down after you tried to leave. I had to right to do it" Santana states softly as she stands up and frees the blonde girls hands. "I will stay completely out of your way and nothing like this will ever happen again" Quinn stares at Santana in shock as she smoothed out her dress, taking in the vast change in the girl's demeanour, the red eyes and the stiff way in which she is standing. For some reason Quinn almost feels sorry for the Latina but she soon remembers the way Santana and Sugar manhandled her over the horse.

"You're damn right it won't happen again! Are you some sort of fucking pervert? You dragged me down here!" Quinn snaps loudly.

"No I didn't" Santana responds in a miraculously calm voice. "You came down here by choice. I gave you the choice of leaving or accepting a spanking. In fact, you only freaked out after you realised it wasn't going to take place over my lap" Santana states, her eyes filled with realisation. She glances at Shelby, noticing the look of interest on her Mistress' face.

"Well I felt bad for invading your privacy" Quinn splutters.

"So..you were going to allow Santana to spank you as punishment for violating them?" Shelby asks curiously._ That girl of mine really needs to learn to tell me the full story!_ "You agreed to a spanking?"

"I'm allowed to change my mind" Quinn remarks haughtily and Shelby nods in serious agreement. "But when I did, Santana tied me down and made Sugar help her" she adds, noting with satisfaction that Shelby hadn't been aware of that fact, the dark look she sends Santana confirms it.

"Did you feel like you should have been punished?" Shelby asks softly and Quinn immediately blushes a deep red, her eyes darting to Santana who is watching her like a hawk. "If it had been over Santana's lap, would you have still decided to leave?" the woman questions. Quinn's nod is so quick that Shelby almost misses it and she watches the girl carefully for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll walk you out" Shelby states, gesturing for Quinn to go ahead and she silently points to the corner as she follows the blonde girl out. Neither of them say anything until they reach the front door but strangely, the silence isn't at all awkward or uncomfortable.

"I won't go to the police" Quinn finally states quietly as Shelby unlocks the door, the woman turning to face her, studying her quietly for a moment.

"I appreciate that Quinn. I realise tonight would have been unnerving to say the least. I have to ask you one thing though.. what made you go down to the basement?" Shelby asks, only receiving an embarrassed shrug in response. "It's alright to feel the need to be punished..it's normal. My door is always open and if you change your mind again about Santana punishing you then I can supervise if you need me to" the woman adds softly and Quinn gapes at her, is this woman for real?

"I better go" Quinn murmurs and she opens the door to leave, only to have Shelby place her hand on her arm.

"I mean it, Quinn" Shelby whispers gently before stepping back and allowing the blonde to leave, softly closing the door behind her and locking it again. She sighs softly before heading back to the basement, feeling emotionally drained from dealing with four teenagers. _And the night isn't even close to being over yet._ Shelby stops in the livingroom on her way back to the basement and takes her heavy wooden hairbrush from her bag. She walks back into the kitchen into the basement, closing the door firmly behind her before making her way down the steps, pleased to see Santana standing in the corner with her hands on her head and her pants and panties around her ankles. Her backside looks pink and sore with hints of orange caused by the balm and Shelby knows just by looking at the back of her head that the girl is nervous. She heads to the closet under the stairs and pulls out a large black towel before pulling the chair into the middle of the floor and sitting down. "Come here" Shelby orders in an eerily calm voice as she places the towel on the floor next to her. Santana meekly walks to her Mistress and stands in front of her, leaving her sweatpants and panties in the corner. "Did you order Sugar to help you strap Quinn down?" she asks dangerously.

"Yes Mistress" the Latina whispers.

"That was an abuse of your powers. Luckily, Quinn has agreed not to go to the police. If she had then Sugar would have been in trouble as well" Shelby tells her sternly, seeing the small smile on Santana's face as the girl registers that she isn't going to be arrested. _That smile won't be there for long_. "As a Mistress, you need to protect your girls..you almost got Sugar into trouble with the police. I have never been so disappointed in you, little girl. I can see your training didn't do as much good as I originally thought. For the next few weeks you will need to earn back your title as mistress, I will be giving you a refresher course" Shelby explains darkly and Santana's stomach lurches violently. Her dark eyes keep darting to the hairbrush in her mistress' hand and the towel on the floor, trying to work out what the latter is for. "Spring break isn't going to be a vacation for you. Your girls will never be in the room with you while you are training but they may overhear from time to time. If you have a problem with that then you can find yourself another mistress. I fully believe that little girls who can't behave should be punished and I intend to follow through on that. What have you got to say for yourself?" the woman demands.

"I'm sorry mistress. I understand and accept your terms" Santana states clearly, it's not often that she has to confirm her place in this relationship but this feels like the beginning all over again, when she first became Shelby's submissive, so she understands why.

"Good" the woman says in a clipped tone before picking the towel up and placing it on her lap, she doesn't want any of the tiger balm rubbing onto her trousers once Santana starts wriggling. She reaches forward and tugs Santana's arm, guiding the girl over her lap and allowing her a few seconds to get comfortable, the last time Santana will have this privilege for at least a few weeks. Shelby lays the cool wood of the hairbrush on her girl's pink bottom, it offering momentary relief before she lifts her arm and cracks it down. She is silent as she spanks the girl, settling into the usual rhythm, the brush smack down evenly all over the poor flesh of Santana's backside. The Latina whimpers as her Mistress' strong arm continues to slap the wood against her cheeks, the woman painting her displeasure onto the already sore flesh. Shelby spends a few minutes focusing on the girl's sit spots causing Santana to squeal in pain with each blow and her Mistress feels her heart wrench, punishment spankings are easy to prescribe, actually carrying the action out is not. The latina's cries of pain gradually grow louder as the spanks grow harder and she grips onto Shelby's leg with both hands to stop herself from throwing them back to protect herself, that would only earn more punishment. Punishment spankings always take it out of both of them, Shelby loves causing pain but only when there is pleasure involved and the girl's desperate sobbing and pleading almost breaks her heart in half.

"Ooooww, I'm sorry..I'm sorry M..Mistress" Santana chokes out between hiccups and her fingers start knead Shelby's calf. The woman doesn't speak, preferring to just get it over with and she lays four more solid spanks on each sit spot before placing the brush on the girl's heaving back.

"You've taken this part of your spanking extremely well and I'm very proud of you" Shelby murmurs softly as she gently rubs the hot skin of Santana's bottom. "I need you to stand up" she adds a little more firmly. _I can comfort her when we're done._ The difference in her actions and emotions when it comes to a punishment spanking still surprises her, during training and when they play she is always stern and, at times, cold but during the punishments she always feels compassion flow through her, despite her strict exterior. "Now, Santana!" she orders, lightly swatting the sobbing girl's ass and helping her to stand. "Come on, over the bench. I don't want to strap you down but I will if you move out of position, do you understand me little girl?"

"Yes Mistress" Santana whimpers as the woman leads her by the arm to the leather horse and helps the girl over by slightly lifting her hips.

"You are getting six with the strap. I want you to count them out and then you can stand in the corner for fifteen minutes" her mistress states matter of factly before moving across the basement and pulling a thick strap from the wall of implements. "Once we're done with tonight's punishment we are all going to my place, you and I will take care of the girl's rule breaking tomorrow, together" she explains as she moves to stand behind Santana again, wasting no time and lashing the strap across the centre of the girl's ass.

"One, Mistress!" Santana cries out, tears still continuously leaking from her swollen eyes. The second searing strike causes her yell loudly before breaking down completely, her count almost incoherent but Shelby still hears it. The third and fourth follow quickly and she bucks, almost moving off of the horse but she manages to hold herself in position over the horse. "Five, Mistress!" the latina squeals out as the strap smacks across the top of her thighs.

"One more!" Shelby calls out. The woman watches her submissive carefully, _She's close to her limit, any more than one would be too much. _Shelby makes the last stroke the hardest yet and Santana shouts out in anguish, her count completely incoherent but the effort is there, that's enough. "Alright, come on" she murmurs and Shelby guides Santana back onto her feet, the girl falling into her arms and sobbing brokenly into her chest. Shelby allows her a few seconds of comfort before pulling back. "You need to stand in the corner and then we're done" the woman states more firmly than she feels and giving Santana a gentle push in the direction of the corner. She sits on the wooden chair as the latina dejectedly places herself in the corner and gazes at the still visibly upset girl. _This used to be easier. It's harder when you love your submissive. It was easy when you didn't know them properly. Still, this is more rewarding. _She silently waits until the fifteen minutes are up and she has to smile at how eagerly Santana comes to her when she calls for her, the girl tucking herself into Shelby's body as much as she can and the woman chastely kisses her lips, tasting the salt of the latina's tears. _This is going to be a long weekend._

_**To be continued..**_

_**Please drop me a review to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for all of the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! :)**_

_**Somebody mentioned that they thought the relationships in this story are illegal so I thought I'd clear that up. In Ohio, the **__**2012 Age of Sexual Consent is 16 years old. Santana and Quinn are 18 in this story and Sugar is turning 17 soon.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 8

The car is silent as Shelby drives them to her house, Santana stiffly sitting in the front passenger seat and doing her best to ignore the throbbing in her ass as she stares out of the tinted window. Normally, Shelby wouldn't allow Santana to sit in the front with her after a punishment but she is aware that the latina needs to save face in front of her girls. The woman stays silent as she pulls the SUV into the driveway, pulling the small remote from her pocket that opens the garage door and guiding her car into the darkened garage. Shelby kills the engine and gets out of the car, waiting for the three girls to get their overnight bags from the trunk, watching them all carefully. Once they're ready, she leads them into the main house and into the livingroom, motioning to Sugar and Brittany to sit down on the sofa. Santana stands beside Shelby, trying to ignore her aching ass as she scowls down at her submissives.

"You both screwed up tonight" Shelby states, noticing the shame on their faces as she stares them down. "Brittany, if you must drink while underage then you will at least stay lucid enough to keep your mouth closed about your lifestyle..this doesn't just affect you. Sugar, you committed to Mistress Santana and as your mistress she trusts you to act accordingly. Tonight, you violated that trust. If you want to be with other people then you need to leave this relationship to do so. Is that what you want?" Shelby questions, her expression unreadable. _Not to mention I'm an ex teacher, if word gets out that Santana and I started our relationship while I was still teaching at McKinley..._

"No, Ma'am" Sugar murmurs.

"Alright then, Santana?" Shelby turns and gives the latina a pointed look, Santana nodding stiffly.

"I was wrong to order you to help me strap Quinn down tonight, I shouldn't have done that and I assure you nothing like that will ever happen again. As your Mistress I'm supposed to look after you and you girls trust me to make the right decisions, I also violated the trust of our relationship, I'm sorry" Santana states, her voice sounding much stronger than she feels.

"It's okay, Mistress" Sugar replies genuinely, receiving the smallest of smiles from her Mistress.

"Both of you girls have a very long day ahead of you tomorrow so I suggest you go to bed. You're being punished so Brittany, show Sugar to the guest room and then head straight to your one" Shelby tells them firmly, watching as they gloomily leave the livingroom. Santana waits silently for her Mistress to give her instructions, wondering if she is finished being punished tonight or if she will be visiting Shelby's playroom before bed. "It's late, shower and bed" Shelby tell her, holding out her hand for Santana to take and leading her from the livingroom. Santana stays silent as Shelby stops on the second floor, listening carefully for signs that Brittany and Sugar are disobeying her before continuing up the second flight of stairs, seemingly satisfied that they are doing what they are supposed to be. Shelby leads her into the master bedroom and pulls a couple towels out of the closet before walking back to her with a soft expression on her face.

"Mistress, I don't think I can handle a shower" Santana murmurs, just the thought of the hot water touching her sensitive backside bringing tears to her eyes.

"You should have thought of that before misbehaving" Shelby responds, though her voice is soft. The woman bends down and unties the latina's shoelaces, Santana stepping out of each sneaker when Shelby motions for her to. Both women are silent as Mistress undressed submissive, Shelby taking great care in sliding Santana's pants and panties off of her injured bottom. Santana's pupils dilate when it is her Mistress' turn to undress and she remembers with disappointment that sex will never follow a punishment. Shelby notices with a smirk that Santana's gaze is fixed on her. _It's a pity she's being punished._ The woman holds her hand out to her girl and tucks the towels under her arm, leading Santana into the en suite. She turns the shower on and steps inside, turning to look out at the latina who is staring at the jet of water in apprehension. "Inside, Santana" Shelby orders. "Now" she adds sternly when Santana doesn't move.

"Mistress..."

"Your bottom must hurt pretty badly already, It's not wise for you to risk another punishment right now, little girl" Shelby states loudly and Santana can tell that her Mistress means business so she steps into the shower and closes the door behind her, keeping her backside away from the powerful flow of water. "Good girl" Shelby tells her with a small smile and Santana blushes at the adoration in the woman's eyes. Her Mistress begins to wash her, a simple act yet it feels so erotic as soapy hands massage her tanned skin. Santana whimpers when Shelby motions for her to turn around, a sharp smack to her already sore, and now wet, bottom encouraging her to do as her Mistress wishes. She yelps as the water pounds against the reddened skin, the water is only warm but it still helps to reignite the fire. Shelby's touch feels both soothing and painful at the same time as she washes the tiger balm from Santana's ass, the latina blushing furiously as her cheeks are parted and she feels Shelby's fingers against her anus, gently washing the remnants of the burning balm from there too. "Kneel down, push your bottom out" Shelby tells her and Santana knows what is expected of her, this has happened several times before. _If only she'd learn to keep that beautiful ass out of trouble._ Shelby gazes down at Santana, the latina on her knees with her head resting on her arms, the water pounding down on her punished ass while the woman washes herself, Santana doesn't have the privelege of doing it tonight. "What will happen to you if you repeat your actions from tonight?" she asks as she switches the water off, not missing the soft sigh of relief from Santana.

"I wish be punished, Mistress" Santana replies instantly, feeling vulnerable in her position and knowing she will have to stay like this until her Mistress is finished questioning her. _I can feel her eyes on me...I'm exposed to her, why does it feel so good?_

"And how, exactly, will you be punished? What will I do to your bare bottom, little girl?" Shelby questions, running her finger down Santana's exposed pussy, the girl jumping but mostly staying in position.

"You will..you will pull my panties down and spank my naughty, bare bottom" Santana forces herself to say, her face burning a bright red.

"That's right, little girl" Shelby states, "Stand up" Santana slowly rises to her feet and allows her Mistress to gently pull her from the shower and wrap a large, fluffy towel around her wet body. "No clothes..you'll only have them when you are around your girls" the woman says firmly, clothes are a privelege. Santana merely nods and Shelby begins to dry herself before dressing in a pair of pajamas. Shelby is silent as she towels her girl dry, being gentle when she reaches her ass and reaching for the tube of aloe vera gel that sits on the counter. She applies a generous amount to the deep pink skin, Santana moaning in appreciation and pushing her backside closer to her Mistress' hand.

"Thank you, Mistress" Santana murmurs.

"You're welcome, my girl" Shelby replies softly, turning her around and pressing a deep and passionate kiss to her lips, a kiss that leaves the latina breathless. "Time to get some sleep" the woman states quietly, taking the naked girl's hand and leading her back out of the en suite, walking her to the bed. Shelby pulls the duvet back and motions for Santana to climb in, the latina laying on her side, her backside too sore to put weight on but she never could fall asleep while laying on her stomach..no matter how much it helped her bottom. Shelby shuts off the light and crawls into bed next to her, Santana immediately snuggling into her and relaxing with her head on her Mistress' shoulder while the woman's hand automatically rests on her bare ass, softly rubbing the punished, warm to the touch, skin. _I could lay awake with her all night, I wish tomorrow wasn't going to be an early start._ "Go to sleep, my girl. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Shelby murmurs softly.

"I love you, Mistress" Santana responds tiredly as she closes her eyes.

"I love you too, my girl"

_**To be continued..Thank you for reading, please take a moment to review :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for your continued support for this story and for your patience between updates, I really appreciate it :)**_

_**A/N - I'm updating my stories as quick as I can. Demands and guilt trips don't make the writing process any quicker or easier, please be patient.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 9

Santana whimpers as she rolls on to her back, putting painful pressure on her still sensitive backside. She quickly rolls back on to her side and reaches out for her Mistress, disappointed when her hand lands on cool, satin sheets instead of warm, soft skin. Cracking her eyes open, she stares up at the white ceiling, remembering when there used to be a mirror up there. Shelby had noticed during Santana's third visit that the girl found it extremely hard to submit when she could see herself in the mirror, especially so early in their relationship. The mirror had been gone when Santana arrived for her fourth visit.

"Good morning, my girl" Santana's eyes snap over to the corner of the bedroom, surprised to see Shelby sitting on the wooden, straight backed chair. Her Mistress is dressed in black tousers and a black shirt and her long, dark hair is pulled back in a high pony tail; much like how Santana would wear her hair at school.

"Good morning, Mistress" Santana murmurs, knowing exactly why her mistress is sitting there and she glances quickly at the en suite bathroom.

"You have two minutes" Shelby tells her firmly and Santana scrambles out of bed, almost getting tangled in the sheets in the process. Shelby stands and walks over to the bed, fixing the sheets before moving to sit back down in the chair, waiting patiently for her girl to come out of the bathroom. The bathroom door opens with a few seconds to spare and Santana moves to stand in front of Shelby, her hands by her side. "Good girl" Shelby praises. "Your training will be a little different from last time. While your girls are here, you may wear clothes when you are on the bottom floor and the second floor but you will undress when you come up here. When your girls are not here, you will undress as soon as you arrive but that won't matter for the next week or so as you will be staying here at all times" the woman explains sternly. "You will regret the little stunt you pulled, little girl" Shelby adds. "Your bottom is going to be very sore this weekend as it is so I suggest that you remain completely obedient. Do you understand me?" Shelby questions sharply, her piercing gaze boring into Santana's dark eyes. The Latina feels her pulse quicken at the intensity behind the stare.

"Yes, Mistress" the Latina whispers.

"Very well. Over my lap" her mistress commands, reaching out and grasping Santana's wrist, firmly but gently. She guides the young woman over her lap and raises her leg slightly so that Santana's backside is prominent. "Who do you belong to, little girl?" Shelby asks.

"You, Mistress. I belong to you" Santana states quietly, feeling the butterflies in her stomach multiply as she awaits her spanking. Shelby appreciatively eyes the tanned, naked body draped over her lap and her arousal builds. None of her past submissives had ever had the effect on her that Santana does and at first, it scared her. Santana whimpers as Shelby lays her warm hand on her backside, relishing the touch as she knows what will happen when the hand is lifted. She sighs contentedly as her mistress rubs her soft skin, shifting slightly on the woman's lap to try and gain some friction as a rush of heat shoots to her core.

"No!" Shelby's furious voice rings out and she slaps Santana's bottom sharply, the young woman yelping in surprise. "This is a punishment, little girl. Anymore of that and you shall be paying a visit to the punishment bench" Shelby states firmly. She claps her hand against Santana's backside, alternating sides in a well practised rhythm. The latina's flesh bounces underneath her Mistress' steel hand, the skin reddening further with each punishing strike. Santana begins to whimper, each spank reigniting the fire from the night before and she begins to struggle on Shelby's lap. The woman lifts her leg to give herself a more prominent target and she firmly slaps the underside of the latina's perfect cheeks several times. Her girl's cries become louder and less spaced apart as Shelby continues to add more heat to her backside.

"Please, Mistress!" Santana pleadingly chokes out, her Mistress' response being two solid swats to the back of each thigh. Her cries soon become sobs and her struggling stops, the girl limply hanging over Shelby's lap as the never ending barrage of stinging smacks assault her poor bottom. Santana tenses when she feels Shelby's hand pause on her heated skin, the lack of rubbing her that her Mistress is not finished and that the worst is about to come. Shelby suddenly brings her hand down five times in rapid succession, each spank so hard that Santana's ears ring and Shelby is convinced she has killed the nerves in her hand. She gently rubs the latina's sore backside, murmuring softly to her as Santana sobs bitterly and grips onto her Mistress' calf with both hands.

"You did very well, my sweet girl. Very well" Shelby states with pride. _Two spankings and a strapping in twelve hours...and no safe word. She's come so far._ "Stand up" she tells her softly, helping the sobbing latina to her feet and standing up, wrapping her in a huge, comforting hug. Shelby gently rubs her lower back, one hand dipping down to carefully cup one punished cheek, marvelling at the heat coming from it.

0-00-0

Santana silently follows her Mistress from the bedroom, walking stiffly and wincing anytime her underwear chafes her raw skin. She had begged Shelby to allow her to only put the sweat pants on and to forgo the panties but one stern look from the woman and the follow up to her pleading soon died in her throat. Santana stays silent as they walk down the stairs, stopping on the middle floor, outside of the room that Brittany stays in whenever she is here. Shelby steps aside and gives Santana a nod but doesn't leave, Santana knowing her Mistress will be watching her closely until she can earn her trust back. Santana doesn't knock on the door, privacy is a privelege...a privelege her girls do not get while on punishment. She opens the door to reveal a timid looking Brittany sitting on the edge of her, neatly made, bed. Her blue eyes dart around the room for a moment before finally returning Santana's gaze, almost overwhelming the latina with the trust, that overpowers the nerves, in her eyes. Santana gives Brittany a once over, glad that the blonde is already dressed and wondering how long the girl had been sitting there.

"Go downstairs and move one of the kitchen chairs into the livingroom then wait in the corner for me" Santana orders firmly. "We'll take care of the first part of your punishment before breakfast" she adds, stepping aside so that Brittany can rush passed her. Santana moves into the bedroom and pulls Brittany's hairbrush from her still unpacked bag, it has more effect when you are punished with your own belongings. Santana silently glances at Shelby and the woman nods with a small smile before jerking her head in the direction of the next bedroom. The latina leads her Mistress to the room Sugar is staying in and she opens the door, her eyebrows lifting in surprise when she finds the room empty. _Did she leave? Why wouldn't she say anything? Is this too much for her?_ Santana panics and turns to Shelby.

"Her things are still here" Shelby tells her before Santana can say anything to her. "You would have noticed that if you didn't panic, don't panic. There's no need for you to panic" the woman advises her softly. "All that's most likely happened is she got bored waiting for us, she broke a rule..if she had left then her things would be gone" Santana nods and sighs softly, her panic leaving her and fury settling in it's place. The latina heads downstairs, Shelby close behind her, forgetting her own aching backside for a moment as she strides to the kitchen, finding Sugar sitting at the table and eating a bowl of cereal. She instantly pulls Sugar to her feet and bends her over the table, spanking her hard several times with her hand.

"You know you are supposed to wait in your room" she scolds before stopping. Santana whips Sugar's pajama bottoms and panties down so that they pull around the girl's ankles, then continuing her stinging assault on bare skin. Her hand claps against Sugar's small, round bottom firmly as the girl begins to sniffle while Shelby moves to one of the drawers and pulls out a wooden spoon. Santana pauses and takes the spoon when her Mistress offers it to her, shooting her a grateful glance before slapping it against Sugar's backside, quickly setting into a rhythm; right cheek, left cheek. Santana focuses on the girl's sensitive sit spot, spanking her hard and fast while counting out twenty seconds in her head. She doesn't want to be too harsh right now as Sugar still has a long day ahead of her, her backside only a light pink by the time her Mistress places the spoon on the table. "Next time, you wait until myself or Mistress Shelby come to get you" Santana states sternly as she bends down and pulls Sugar's underwear and sweatpants back into place. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress Santana" Sugar sniffles, accepting the hug that Santana offers her and leaning into her body.

"I know this is all still new to you and that it's a little scary but that's why you need to do what we say, so that we can prove to you that you can trust us one hundred percent. A person can't fully submit if they don't trust the person they're submitting to. You can use your safeword whenever you like, obviously. I know I screwed up last night but that won't happen again and Mistress Shelby is going to be with us for a while to give us some guidance" Santana explains.

"I trust you, Mistress" Sugar murmurs. "I just forgot to stay upstairs, I'm sorry. I'll do better" she adds quietly, basking in the loving attention she is receiving. The doorbell sounds through the house and the latina pulls out of the hug, about to offer to answer it when Shelby interrupts her.

"Sugar, why don't you get that, please?" Shelby requests, waiting until the younger girl is out of earshot before turning her attention to Santana. "She did it on purpose" Shelby states and Santana eyes her curiously. "Remember when we first started, you would break a few of the smaller rules on purpose because you wanted to be spanked...until I realised that's what you were doing, of course" Shelby smirks, noticing the small blush on her girl's face.

"You really think that's what she was doing?" Santana questions.

"I think so, it definitely seems like that. Remember, you may be her Mistress but you are still my submissive which means you know how she feels" Shelby explains to her. "Especially right now" she adds, laying a spank to Santana's sore bottom and causing the latina to jump and let out a little yelp. "You need to focus more, you can use your experience as a sub to help you understand your girls" the woman murmurs, frowning when she notices that Santana isn't paying attention to her and she follows her gaze to the door. _She actually came back..._ "Quinn! It's nice to see you. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Shelby greets politely.

"I wanted to talk to you...about your offer" Quinn murmurs timidly and Santana raises a brow in surprise. "But I have a request first"

_**To be continued... Thank you for reading. Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I'll admit, I'm a little worried about this chapter. I know some of you want this story to go a certain way and this chapter will suprise you but I hope you still find it enjoyable :)**_

_**This is for BrittanaFan, she has just been amazing lately!**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 10

Shelby studies Quinn carefully as the blonde girl sits in silence, clearly having to work up the courage to say what she wants to. She notices Santana shifting uncomfortably in her seat out of the corner of her eye and she places her hand on the latina's thigh, the message being clearly received by Santana who stops squirming. They both watch Quinn from across the table, waiting for her to speak; Shelby much more patiently than Santana. Santana sighs softly, feeling Shelby pinch her thigh in response. The latina is, of course, intrigued and desperate to find out what Quinn will say but she keeps thinking about her girls and how they are waiting in the living room for her..still unpunished.

"Quinn, I don't want to rush you but we do have some things to take care of" Shelby states calmly. "You can say whatever you need to in this house, there are no judgements here" she adds genuinely. Santana rolls her eyes when Quinn still doesn't speak and glances at her Mistress with badly concealed irritance, silently asking for permission to speak and receiving a nod in response.

"Look, I know you don't trust me after what I did but the fact that you're here tells me you do trust Shelby. Also, you have more dirt on me than I do on you so even if you don't trust me..trust that I don't want this getting out. You hold all of the cards" Santana admits softly. "I'm sure you've noticed that I answer to Shelby so, the way I see it, you only need to be able to trust her, for now anyway" she adds seriously.

"I trust Shelby" Quinn states simply. Santana keeps her expression neutral, even though she knows Quinn has an extremely valid reason to longer trust her she can't deny that it hurts to hear it.

"Well then, say what you have to say and quit stalling, we have things to do" Santana says honestly.

"Santana! Don't be so rude" Shelby scolds, her eyes flashing dangerously. She keeps her piercing gaze on her girl for a moment, glad to see that Santana at least has the decency to look ashamed of herself.

"Is your basement like Santana's one?" Quinn suddenly asks and Shelby turns to look at her in surprise.

"That's a very personal question considering you haven't explained why you're here yet" Shelby states with a mixture of amusement and irritation lacing her tone. Santana, on the other hand, just looks downright pissed at the question but she doesn't dare snap at the other girl again. "Is it about my offer?" Shelby pushes, ignoring Santana's questioning gaze. Quinn nods shyly and glances at Santana nervously. "Because you came here, I'm assuming that your answer is yes"

"Kinda" Quinn murmurs. "Not Santana, though" Santana straightens up and watches her Mistress carefully, curious as to what Quinn is talking about but, at the same time, livid that she is so completely out of the loop.

"Me?" Shelby questions softly, frowning when Quinn shakes her head no.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana finally asks, ignoring Shelby's hand on her thigh even though the light squeezing tells her she is about to land herself in trouble.

"Shelby offered to supervise if I changed my mind about letting you punish me" Quinn whispers, staring down at the table. "But I want Brittany to do it" she adds, so softly that both Shelby and Santana have to strain to hear it.

"Brittany?" Shelby double checks, the tiniest of smiles pulling at the corners of her mouth. _It certainly makes sense. She broke the trust of all three girls but it was Brittany's punishment that she witnessed, she must feel guilty about seeing Brittany in such a vulnerable position._

"No" Santana snaps, interrupting Shelby's thoughts. "No" she repeats. "I'm her mistress and I say no"

"Now is not the time for jealousy, Santana" Shelby gently chastises. She studies her girl, surprised by the animosity and defiance in her almost black eyes and she stands up, firmly grasping Santana's wrist and gently the pulling the young latina to her feet. "Excuse us a moment, Quinn" she states softly as she guides Santana out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Listen to me and listen good, little girl" Shelby interrupts. "You may be Brittany and Sugar's mistress but I am yours which means I am theirs too. I understand that you're upset about being kept out of the loop but I had my reasons for it and you do not question me and you certainly do not try to overrule me in front of others, do you understand me?" Shelby demands in the steely tone of voice that always makes Santana's heart race.

"I'm sorry, Mistress" Santana murmurs, relaxing when Shelby's cups her face in her hands.

"You let your temper take over before I could explain things to you" Shelby states quietly. _Just like always. My little spitfire._ She gazes deeply into worried brown eyes and sighs softly. "I didn't tell you about my offer because I didn't know for sure that Quinn would come back. I knew you would worry about it so I waited to see if she would come back or not. I didn't offer anything that you didn't already want to do, I offered to supervise while you punished her; that's all. I know that you do not like the idea of Brittany punishing her and yes, you have the final say in if it happens or not but you need to at least discuss it with Brittany first" Shelby explains firmly. "Go bring Brittany to the kitchen" she orders.

"Fine" Santana sighs.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Mistress" Santana corrects herself, wincing at the stern look on her mistress' face, knowing she is skating on very thin ice. She forces herself to remain calm as she turns and walks to the livingroom, finding both of her girl's standing in seperate corners with their pants and underwear bunched around their knees. _I didn't even have to tell them. They're learning._ Santana walks over to Brittany and pulls her underwear and pants back into place, marvelling at the perfect ass as she covers it back up. _That ass should never be covered._ "Brittany, go join Quinn and Mistress Shelby in the kitchen please. I will be there in a minute" Santana tells her firmly. She waits until Brittany is out of the room before she walks over to Sugar, rubbing the palm of her hand against the smooth skin of the girl's bottom. "I know it's a longer wait than usual for you to receive your punishment but I am very proud of how patient you are being" Santana murmurs. "It won't be much longer and until it happens I will ensure Quinn doesn't come in here" she adds.

"Santana" the latina whips around when she hears Shelby's voice, gazing silently at the woman standing in the doorway. "I need you in the kitchen, you can return to Sugar in a few moments" Shelby states calmly. Santana nods and pats Sugar's bare behind with her hand, a silent warning to stay in place, before following her Mistress to the kitchen. Shelby waits until they are all seated before beginning to speak, not missing the rising tension in the air. "Brittany, Quinn has something she'd like to say to you" she states with a meaningful look towards Quinn.

"I'm sorry for hiding in Santana's house, I didn't mean to see you in that position but I did and I feel awful about it" Quinn tells her honestly, feeling guilty when she spots the embarrassment on the other blonde's face. Santana places her warm hand on Brittany's knee in a discreet act of comfort, rubbing gently.

"It's okay" Brittany mumbles.

"We've come up with a solution" Shelby states when nobody else speaks. "Quinn feels the need to be punished for what she did" she adds bluntly, there really is no point in beating around the bush at this stage. "Quinn would prefer if you were the one to punish her" Brittany's eyebrows rise in surprise and she glances at Santana, frowning slightly when she can't read the latina's expression. "Would you be willing to do that?" Shelby asks softly.

"I..I can't" Brittany whispers. "I do think you should be punished for what you did but..I can't" she repeats and Shelby nods; she understands it. Brittany is a submissive, she's never felt any interest in topping someone, it's just how she is. "I don't do that" the blonde says quietly. She understands the need to be punished and how it can overwhelm you until it happens but, for her, punishing someone isn't an option.

"What if Brittany is in the room while Santana or I do it?" Shelby suggests, studying the anxious girl across the table from her. Quinn nods weakly and glances at Santana before looking back at Shelby.

"You. I want you to do it" Quinn whispers.

"Brittany, are you alright with being in the room?" Shelby asks. Brittany nods quickly, looking relieved at the fact that she is no longer being asked to hand out the spanking. "Santana, any objections?" The latina sullenly meets her Mistress' gaze, annoyed at herself for feeling jealous that her Mistress is taking care of someone else.

"No, Ma'am" Santana mutters. "May I go back to Sugar, she's been waiting a long time" she asks.

"Yes. Why don't you take her upstairs, we'll be in the basement" Shelby responds, watching as her girl grumpily leaves the kitchen._ She's jealous...I'll need to take care of that._

_**To be continued...**_

_**Probably not the wanky action filled chapter you were expecting but I felt like this conversation needed to happen. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading, please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you for all of your great reviews for the last chapter and for your patience while waiting for this update, I appreciate it very much :)**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 11

Sugar feels relief flow through her as she feels Santana pull her sweatpants and underwear back into place, relishing in the comforting touch and scent of her mistress. Santana takes her hand and gently tugs, guiding her from the livingroom and towards the stairs. Her mistress doesn't speak but Sugar knows her punishment is about to begin, Santana would have told her if it wasn't. The latina pulls Sugar into the bedroom that the girl had slept in last night and silently points to the corner, her face an unreadable mask as she watches her submissive obey. _Why do I feel so jealous? Mistress has had several submissives before, I'm not her first. _Santana shakes her head and opens the closet door, pulling out an old, brown leather belt and placing it on the bed.

"Sugar, come here," Santana orders firmly. Sugar slowly shuffles over to her mistress, her pulse racing as she glances at the stern expression on tanned features. "Why did you go downstairs before we came to get you?" Santana questions quietly.

"I forgot the rule, ma'am," Sugar murmurs.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Santana asks. "Or did you do it because you'd knew I'd spank you as soon as I found out you'd left the room?" the Latina keeps her voice low and soft, studying the girl carefully. "Were you desperate for punishment? Was it too hard for you to wait any longer? So hard that you'd earn extra just so you'd receive some immediately?" the blush on Sugar's face tells Santana that Shelby had been correct; Sugar had broken the rule on purpose.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I needed something," Sugar states, her voice sounding strained. Santana sighs softly and doesn't say anything for a few moments, choosing her words carefully.

"Mistress Shelby reminded me of something this morning. She reminded me that as her submissive and your mistress, I'm in a rare position. I'm able to see and understand both sides. I remember feeling the need to be punished so desperately that I was willing to break other rules in an attempt to speed things up. Unfortunately, it's not your decision. I decide when, where and how you are punished. Today, I played into your hands, that won't happen again. This is something you will come to learn, to wait and to accept the terms of your punishment; my terms." _Poor girl. She still has so much to learn, I remember how daunting it is..how hard it is, but how rewarding it is._

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Sugar murmurs, bowing her head, shame flooding her features.

"Hey," Santana whispers, using her index finger to coax Sugar's head, staring intensely into the girl's eyes. "We both messed up last night, we are both being punished for it," she states softly. _Does it worry her that her mistress is a switch? That her mistress needs to be punished too?_

"You're my mistress, ma'am," the girl says quietly. "What happens between you and mistress Shelby isn't my business. I trust you, mistress." Santana nods, knowing what her girl is saying to her.

"Why are you being punished, sugar?" the raven haired mistress asks, her tone of voice stern.

"I kissed Puckerman and I betrayed your trust, ma'am," Sugar responds meekly.

"You did," Santana nods. "This is just the beginning of your punishment, little girl. Mistress Shelby and I will be taking you and Brittany into the basement tonight. You will be very sore by the time you leave here tomorrow evening. The belt is not part of your original punishment, I will only use it if you disobey me and move out of position," Santana explains, seeing the nerves on her submissive's face. "Your mistakes will always be forgiven as long as you face up to the consequences that you earn." _God, I sound like mistress; I like it._ "Do you understand?" she questions.

"I do, ma'am," Sugar murmurs. Santana studies her for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed and motioning for her girl to stand in front of her. Santana tugs at Sugar's sweatpants and slides them down her toned, smooth legs. Sugar steps out of them and waits silently as her mistress folds them and places them next to her on the bed. The Latina removing her socks for her causes a blush to rise on her face, the intimacy of being undressed paired with the intense eye contact from her mistress almost proving to be too much for her. Santana tugs on the bottom of Sugar's tank top, motioning for her to take it off, unsurprised by the lack of a bra underneath. The girl's small, pert breasts hold the latina's attention for a second before she forces herself to continue. _Don't get distracted. This is punishment, nothing else._ She loops her fingers into her girl's panties and slowly pulls them down, ignoring the clean shaven pussy that is directly in front of her.

"Go to the bathroom and bring me a towel, the bathbrush and the spray," Santana orders, sending her girl from the room with a firm swat to her naked ass. The Latina slides further up the bed until she is leaning against the headboard and she stretches her legs out in front of her, waiting for her girl to come back. Santana watches silently when Sugar shuffles back into the room, noting with satisfaction that she has all the items she was sent for. The girl hands her the towel and the bottle of water and glycerin spray before laying the bath brush beside her mistress' legs. "Lay over my lap," Santana orders, watching her girl carefully. Sugar climbs onto the bed and crawls over the latina's lap, laying her head on her arms and slightly burying her face into the comforter. "Who do you belong to?" she questions, mimicking her own mistress as she slowly rubs her hand across Sugar's bare ass.

"You, mistress, I belong to you." Santana is satisfied with Sugar's answer and she removes her hand from the girl's soft skin, only to bring it crashing down a second later.

0-00-0

_Why am I doing this? Why am I in a basement for the second time this weekend...for the same reason? Jeez, calm down, Quinn. You can leave whenever you want, it's not going to happen again..Shelby wouldn't do that. Do I really want to do this? Come on, even if you do leave now you know you're just gonna come back._

"Quinn?

"It's just like Santana's basement," Quinn murmurs as she turns to face Shelby. "Well, there's more stuff but you know what I mean," she adds softly. Shelby nods, watching the girl carefully for a few moments, recognising the nerves that cross her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shelby asks, "You can back out at any time if you need to."

"I want to try." Quinn flushes. "Do I need, like, a safeword or something?" she asks. She flushes again when Shelby raises a perfectly manicured brow, amusement glinting in her eyes. "I googled some stuff, I wasn't really sure what..this..was," she murmurs, gesturing around the basement.

"In this house, safe words are used during playing, this isn't playing; it's punishment. But, you may choose a safe word if you'd like to. You are, after all, free to end this whenever you like," Shelby states softly, not missing the relief that crosses Quinn's features. "However, if you use your safeword, you need to leave. You being here and seeing all of this is a huge infringement of my girls' and my privacy."

"I know," Quinn whispers, gazing at the floor and doing her best to ignore the nerves that tug at her stomach.

"If you choose to stop this then there won't be another oppurtunity I'm afraid. I won't allow myself or my girls to be messed around, Quinn," Shelby tells her seriously. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Quinn's response surprises Shelby and eyes her carefully, feeling a little impressed that the girl had caught on so quickly.

"Good," Shelby nods. "Brittany is just grabbing a wooden spoon for me and then she'll be right down."

"A wooden spoon?"

"Yes. Normally I'd use something a little heavier, especially for something as serious as this, but since you haven't been spanked by me before I'll only use the spoon," Shelby explains.

"Do you really have to use something other than your hand?" Quinn asks, nervously chewing the inside of her cheek.

"You hid inside Santana's house," Shelby says. "You hid under a bed like a child and spied on her, Sugar and Brittany without their knowledge and you did all that despite the fact that they, your friends, begged you to stay out of their business," Shelby states sternly. Quinn gazes at her shoes, tears blurring her sight as guilt gnaws at her gut. Having it spelled out for her like that makes Quinn realise just awful she was towards them. "And because you did that, you saw Brittany in an extremely vulnerable moment, a moment only intended for Sugar and Santana to see. So, yes, I will be using as implement as well as my hand," Shelby informs her. "If you don't agree with that then you are free to leave. I won't do anything without your permission."

"I can't believe I did that to them," Quinn whispers.

"Curiosity can drive people to do ridiculous things," Shelby murmurs. _Her guilt must be eating her alive. She thinks she is so controlled but I can read her so easily. She is more like Santana than I ever thought._ "Anger and fear also drives people to do ridiculous things."

"Santana must have been so scared for Brittany, she's always protected her," Quinn states quietly.

"That doesn't make her actions right, she is still in the wrong as much as you are," Shelby reminds her. "She was so desperate to have something to hold over your head to ensure your silence that she didn't think clearly."

"I need to talk to her."

"Santana's busy right now and so are you, but you are welcome to stay behind and talk to her afterwards," Shelby says. "I do think you and Brittany need to have a chat too, I'll give you a few minutes together before your punishment if you'd like?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn questions quietly.

"We all make mistakes," Shelby states softly, "and I have a lot of respect for people who can admit to them and face the consequences. You're being very brave and admirable. Not a lot of people would come here." The woman turns to the door when she hears it open and she gives Brittany a reassuring smile as she descends the stairs, a wooden spoon in her hand. "Quinn would like a word with you, would you be okay with that?"

"Sure," Brittany replies softly. Shelby watches her carefully, studying her to ensure that Brittany is completely okay with it, the girl's small but determined nod confirming that it's okay.

"Alright," Shelby nods. "I'll back in a few minutes."

0-00-0

Santana is silent as she claps her hand against Sugar's naked ass, taking her time with the warm up and appreciating the sight in front of her. She slowly delivers crisp, hard swats to each bottom cheek, left side then right side. Her hand repeatedly slaps down on the sensitive skin, the flesh jiggling with each strike. Sugar lets out a low moan as her bottom slowly begins to heat up, it growing more and more uncomfortable with each spank from her mistress' punishing hand. Santana adds more strength to the smacks, bring her hand down in slow, methodical slaps. Sugar's bottom turns rosy pink underneath Santana's firm hand the flat of her palm attacking the tender sit spots of her submissive.

"Stay still," Santana orders lowly and sternly as Sugar begins to wriggle, trying in vain to avoid Santana's sharply smacking hand. She yelps after each spank, her backside a warm pink as it pays for her mistakes. _Such a beautiful ass, it's a shame she can't seem to keep it out of trouble._

"Ooowww!" Sugar whines loudly. "Please, mistress, I'm sorry," she squeaks out. "So sorry."

"This is far from being over, little girl," Santana scolds, laying hard smacks down on the heated flesh. She rapidly finishes off the warm up, spanking as hard as she can without killing the nerves in her hand. Santana stops and rubs the warm skin of Sugar's bottom softly as Sugar freely cries, fisting the sheets tightly to stop herself from reaching back. Santana picks up the bottle of glycerin and water spray that Sugar had brought her from the bathroom and sprays it onto Sugar's behind, the girl groaning at the relief it offers to her punished flesh. "Lift," Santana intructs quietly. Sugar complies and lifts her hips so that her mistress can place the towel on her lap. A gentle push to her lower back signals for her to place herself back onto Santana's thighs. Her mistress continues to spray Sugar's ass, thoroughly soaking the skin, droplets of liquid dripping onto the towel. She picks up the short handled bath brush and lays the cool wood on Sugar's bottom, her submissive tensing underneath it. "Relax."

"Yes, mistress." Santana firmly taps the brush against her target, silently warning her girl that the second part is about to begin. Sugar jerks and lets out a squeal when the first strike cracks down on her tender buttocks. The stinging pain left behind by the bath brush is intensified by the water and gylcerin solution and Sugar is crying in earnest by the third spank. Santana firmly places her right hand on Sugar's lower back, holding her in position as she slaps the wood against pink cheeks. Sugar cries out with every spank, each one burning more than than the previous one as Santana steadily adds to the fire in her ass. Santana gazes down at the backside wriggling around on her lap, the flesh bouncing with every slap from the brush in her grasp. Over and over again, the brush cracks down, turning Sugar's bottom a deep pink. "Ma'am please!" Sugar yelps out, throwing her hand back in a weak attempt to stop the evil implement from branding her flesh.

"Move your hand. Right now." Santana's voice is low and dangerous and she stops spanking for a moment. _Shame. She was doing so well._ "Sugar..." she warns again when the girl doesn't remove her hand. "Very well," she smirks." Sugar shrieks her displeasure when her mistress claps the brush against the back of her thighs instead, continuing for a few moments even after Sugar has removed her hand from her bottom.

"Ow! Ow, I'm sorry!" Sugar wails, the assault on the top of her thighs causing fresh, burning tears to flood from her eyes. The stinging, burning feeling still radiates from the skin even once Santana stops.

"Are you going to stay in position from now on?" Santana questions pointedly.

"Yes, Mistress, yes, I will," Sugar frantically responds, choking on her own sobs.

"If you move out of position or put your hand back there again, you feel the belt. Am I making myself clear, little girl?" Santana demands sternly.

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. You have five more from the brush, I want you to count them," Santana orders firmly, glancing up at the door when Shelby silently enters, the older woman giving her a nod to continue.

0-00-0

Brittany sits down on the bottom step and silently waits for Quinn to speak, watching her carefully and easily spotting the nerves exuding from her. She patiently gives Quinn the time she needs to work up the courage to speak. No matter how angry she is with her friend, Brittany knows how daunting these situations can be. It's hard enough to submit to someone for the first time, never mind doing it with no support from the people you need it from.

"Britt, I'm so, so sorry for what I did," Quinn eventually says, her words jumbling together in her haste to get them out. "I should never have stuck my nose in your business in the first place and I'm sorry I took it so far," Quinn says softly. "I know I completely violated your privacy and destroyed the trust between us but do you think you could ever forgive me?" she asks pleadingly, desperately searching Brittany's crystal blue eyes for an answer.

"Quinn, I already forgive you," Brittany sighs, slowly pushing herself to her feet.

"Really? You do?"

"Yes, I do. Don't get me wrong, I am still so mad at you but..."

"But I'm still so hot?" Quinn jokingly asks in an attempt to lighten the tension between them.

"Yeah," Brittany chuckles, Quinn grinning with relief that she allowed the joke. "What you did was really bad, Quinn. I've never seen Santana so furious and there is a lot of things that piss her off," Brittany states soberly. "I'm mad at her too, for what she did to you, but at the same time I know she wasn't thinking properly and that she did it to protect me. I never thought I would ever need to be protected from you, Quinn."

"You don't need to be protected from me, you really don't," Quinn interjects. "I swear."

"But I did and you can't deny that. Our...arrangement here means that once we're punished, we're forgiven and that goes for you as well. The fact that you are willing to be punished for what you did and the fact that you came here on your own, despite the terrifying ordeal you went through with Santana, means a whole lot to me," Brittany explains quietly. "So, I forgive you."

"Thank you, Britt, thank you so much," Quinn breathes, taking a tentative step forward. "Can..can I hug you?"

"Of course," Brittany chuckles softly and wraps her arms around her friend in a warm, comforting hug. "Do you need to talk about, you know, the rest of it. About what's going to happen?" Brittany asks, giving Quinn a final squeeze before taking a small step back.

"Yeah, please." Brittany smiles softly at the adorable blush that spreads across Quinn's features. "It's gonna hurt and I'm gonna embarrass myself and..I'm scared," she whispers.

"Don't be scared. I mean, yeah, it's gonna hurt and you'll cry but there's no need to be embarrassed about it. You won't be the first person to go over Shelby's knee and you won't be the last, I've been spanked plenty of times...like seriously..so many times," Brittany chuckles. "It's so worth it though, the feeling of relief after you've been punished, no longer feeling guilty as hell. Plus, Shelby will comfort you and I'll be here so I'll comfort you too."

"Comfort me?"

"Well, yeah," Brittany retorts in a 'duh' sort of voice. "Your ass is gonna hurt and and you'll feel relieved but the comforting...the comfort is amazing. I always feel so safe and cared about and protected. It's the best part of our arrangement."

"But it's different for you. You guys clearly love each other, I'm just the person who hurt people that Shelby loves," Quinn argues.

"You really think that? Shelby wouldn't be going to all of this trouble and taking this huge risk for somebody she doesn't give a damn about and I care about you, you're my friend..I love you. Santana loves you too and I know that even Sugar loves you. Santana and I have hurt each other before and Sugar hurt us just recently but we forgive her and we forgive you, that's what you do when you love someone," Brittany tells her passionately. "You're making the effort to fix your mistake, of course we're gonna comfort you after your punishment. Shelby wouldn't spank someone without making sure they were completely okay afterwards."

"Am I doing the right thing?" Quinn questions softly.

"Well, that's up to you to do decide that," Brittany shrugs. "But, personally, I think you are."

"So, we're okay?" Quinn asks nervously.

"Yes, we're okay."

0-00-0

Shelby watches as Santana sprays more water and glycerin solution on Sugar's bottom, gently rubbing the reddened skin as she does so. She watches her submissive with pride, noticing how well the young woman is doing and how strong, yet comforting, her demeanour is. _She's come so far. She's doing everything I taught her and more. There's some things you can't teach, some things are natural and she just has it. _Shelby keeps her gaze trained on the scene before her as she casually leans against the wall, her arms loosely folded across her chest. She can't hear what Santana is murmuring to Sugar but she has a rough idea and she is proven correct when Santana lifts the brush and spanks Sugar, hard.

"One, mistress Santana!" Sugar gasps out, her face contorting with pain. Santana waits a moment before bringing the brush down again, just as hard as the first time. Sugar's skin flattens and rebounds underneath the implement and she cries out painfully. "Two, mistress Santana!" Her backside throbs in pain and she's convinced that there is actual flames shooting from the skin. "Three, mistress Santana!" She chokes out, hiccuping and spluttering as her back heaves from the force of her sobs.

"You're doing so good, my girl. So good. Only two more to go," Santana murmurs soothingly.

"I'm so, so sorry," Sugar whimpers.

"I know you are, I know. Come on, only two more," Santana murmurs. She raises the brush and hears Sugar's breath catch in her throat. Santana lays down the hardest spank yet, sugar bucking on her lap and for the first time during this spanking, Santana feels the pain in her own ass as it grinds down against the mattress.

"Four, mistress Santana!" She looks up at Shelby and spots the look of knowing on her mistress' face and the glint of amusement in her dark hazel eyes. Santana quickly cracks the bath brush against Sugar's red bottom, the girl howling in pain. "Five, mistress Santana!"

"It's over. You did so well, I'm so proud of you," Santana coos, dropping the brush as though it burns her. Shelby silently stays where she is, giving Santana a chance to comfort her upset girl. "It's okay, I'm right here," Santana murmurs, gently rubbing the hot skin of Sugar's ass. Shelby watches as Sugar scrambles out of position, almost throwing herself into Santana's arms. She buries her face in her mistress' chest, sobbing bitterly and gripping onto her shirt. Santana murmurs soothingly to her and smooths back her hair.

"I won't ever do it again, I swear," Sugar cries, her voice muffled by Santana's clothes.

"I know, you're forgiven, sweet girl," Santana promises. She helps Sugar move down a bit, the girl laying her head on Santana's lap and burying her face in her stomach while Santana strokes her hair. "Close your eyes, my girl," she whispers. Shelby waits until she hears Sugar's ragged breathing even out before quietly moving across the room and placing a blanket over the sleeping girl's naked body. She sits down on Santana's other side and carefully shimmies closer to her.

"You've come so far, Santana. Your girls are so lucky to have you as their mistress. I'm very proud of you," Shelby murmurs, her arm sliding around Santana's shoulders.

"You're proud of me? Even though I screwed up big time?" Santana asks in surprise.

"Yes, I'm very proud of you. Everybody screws up," Shelby states, leaning over to softly peck Santana's full lips.

"Even you?" the young woman questions, a playful smirk pulling at her lips.

"Even me," Shelby chuckles. "You're paying for your screw up and at the same time you're being a strict, supportive and comforting mistress," she murmurs. "I don't think some people realise what it's like to be a switch."

"It used to be confusing but not so much anymore," Santana shrugs. "Sometimes I struggle though."

"Struggle with what, honey?" Shelby asks with concern in her tone.

"It's not always easy to get into a submissive state of mind after I've dominated, whether punishment or play, or vice versa. I'm working on it," Santana tells Shelby honestly. "I'm trying."

"That's all I'll ever ask of you."

_**To be continued.. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter. Thank you for reading :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**I apologise for the long wait, I really do suck right now! Thank you for all of the reviews so far!**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 12

Quinn lets out a shaky breath as she stands next to Shelby's chair, her hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed. Just like Shelby had asked her. She can feel Brittany's gaze on her, but she doesn't dare lift her head to make eye contact. Shelby had already warned her about that a mere two minutes ago.

"Stand still." Shelby's voice is quiet, but the authority is still noticeable in her tone. Quinn hadn't even realised she had been shifting, rocking backwards on the balls of her feet while she waits, her breath held in anticipation. She concentrates all of her energy on standing still, she doesn't want to give Shelby another reason to reprimand her. _Why am I so desperate to please her?_ Quinn waits as patiently as she can while Shelby finishes responding to some emails on her cell. _I just need this to be over with. Why is she making me wait? Does she do this with the others?_ "Quinn." She jumps in surprise, once again finding herself fidgeting without even realising it. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Shelby questions softly.

"Yes," Quinn breathes out, sucking in a deep breath as she returns the older woman's eye contact.

"Yes what?" Shelby prompts, her voice still quiet but steady and firm at the same time.

"Yes, ma'am," Quinn corrects herself, fearing that the loud thudding of her heart is louder than anything else in the room.

"Okay," Shelby watches her for a moment, studying her with a piercing gaze that Quinn is sure can see right into her soul. "Tell me why you're receiving this spanking," Shelby murmurs, watching Quinn carefully for any signs of backing out. She doesn't find any.

"I..." Quinn falters, her face feeling as though it is on fire as she glances around the basement, catching Brittany's gaze. Brittany nods encouragingly, nothing but support in her clear, blue eyes. "I hid in Santana's house without her knowledge. I broke my friends' trust in me and...I violated their privacy in the worst way possible." Quinn blinks back shameful tears and looks back at Brittany, "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"I know," Brittany whispers.

"Are you ready?" Shelby asks quietly. Quinn sigh softly and nods nervously. "When I spank someone, I always end on bare skin. I'll ease you into it, we'll start over your pants, then your underwear, but eventually those will be pulled down as well. No exceptions. If you don't agree then you can leave, and it won't be mentioned again," Shelby explains sternly. _Do as I say, or get out. That's my rule. If Santana, the most stubborn person I have ever met, can follow that rule, then it shouldn't be a problem for her. All people may be different, but I can see it in her eyes; she wants this. She wants it badly._

"I understand, and I agree," Quinn whispers.

"Very well. Over my lap," Shelby orders, reaching out and gently pulling on Quinn's wrist, guiding the girl into position. "Try and relax," Shelby tells her, not surprised by the dry chuckle that escapes Quinn's lips. _Even while across my lap, she laughs. She and Santana are more alike than either of them would be willing to admit._ "Did you think about what you'd like your safe word to be?"

"Uhh, I don't know," Quinn whispers, embarrassed both by her current position, and by her inability to think of a simple word. _It's so simple, it's all I have to do. Just think of a word and lie here._

"Don't be embarrassed," Shelby says, "it's hard to think of a word that you won't use without meaning to in this sort of situation. Especially when you haven't been in a situation like this before," she adds reassuringly. "How about red? Red means stop."

"Okay," Quinn whispers. _How does she do that? I'm over her lap and she's about to spank me, and yet she makes me feel so calm and reassured._ She jerks in surprise when Shelby lays her hand on her upturned ass, unmoving yet still so comforting. Shelby murmurs for her to relax again, then gives her a warning that it's about to begin. Quinn doubts that the warning is a regular occurrence, knowing that Shelby is easing her into this. Just like she had promised. Shelby's hand leaves her backside and lands again a moment later. She slowly and methodically spanks her. Quinn is surprised by the lack of strength behind it at first; they're more like firm pats than smacks. Slowly, the pats start to get harder and Quinn squirms a little. _It doesn't hurt yet, it's merely uncomfortable, and a little itchy. It sounds sounds worse than it feels. This is even more embarrassing than I thought it would be. Lying here, across Shelby's lap while she basically tickles me._

"Stop squirming, Quinn," Shelby states firmly, without stopping her barrage of light spanks. She watches Quinn's reaction carefully, knowing that there is no real pain in her bottom as of yet. Continuing to pepper the girl's behind, Shelby counts out thirty seconds in her mind before reaching underneath Quinn to unbutton her jeans. "Lift your hips," Shelby orders quietly, pleased when Quinn immediately obeys, making it easy for Shelby to pull her jeans down to the back of her knees. Shelby brings her hand down onto the light pink panties, harder than before. So much so that Quinn yelps in surprise. Each smack becomes harder than the last, Shelby's open palm clapping against the underside of Quinn's blushing globes. _She's taking this so well. So stoic...so like Santana...so clearly forcing herself not to react. I can fix that. _Shelby ups her game and lays firm, sharp slaps all across Quinn's panties, spanking hard enough to leave a sting in her palm. Quinn soon notices the change in pace, her back heaving slightly and quiet gasps leaving her mouth as she blinks back tears.

"I'm sorry, Brittany," Quinn whimpers, feeling the heat beginning to really build in her backside. _Okay, not tickling anymore. Fuck, don't break down, don't cry. Take it like an adult. You're not a little girl anymore. You can handle this._ Shelby's hand feels as though it is made of iron as it cracks down again and again, her ass tingling and stinging all over. She whimpers as her panties are suddenly pulled down to join her jeans around her knees, embarrassment flooding through her and she wriggles as the assault to her ass continues. Shelby claps her hand down on each sit spot, over and over again until Quinn's alabaster skin turns a deep pink.

"Stop moving around, Quinn," Shelby orders again. "If I have to tell you again, I will restrain you," she adds sternly, making her point by slapping the underside of each globe, the flesh flattening and bouncing underneath her punishing palm

"I'm sorry," Quinn whines pitifully, still holding her tears back. _This is just her fucking hand! How the hell does it hurt so much? Is this how Brittany felt when Santana spanked her while I was under the bed? I can feel her watching me._ She squeals and sinks her teeth into her lower lip after a particularly hard spank, the sound and feel of Shelby's hand clapping against the flesh of her bottom almost overwhelming her. Quinn throws her a hand back, Shelby immediately grabbing her wrist.

"Brittany, would you come over here and hold Quinn's hands for me please?" Shelby asks, the use of 'please' telling Brittany that she has a choice; it's not an order. Brittany nods and lets out a low, shaky breath as she steps forward and kneels down beside Quinn's head. "Quinn, Brittany is going to hold onto your hands to stop you from reaching back. Remember, if you wish you stop this; you can." Quinn lets out a small whimper and nods, allowing Brittany to take a hold of her hands, but not looking at the other blonde. Shelby appraises the pink, warm to the touch, bottom in front of her. _She's holding back, refusing to break down._ She makes eye contact with Brittany, seeing from the girl's expression that she is noticing it as well. _Maybe having physical contact with Brittany will help her...it might give her the release she so clearly needs._ Shelby pulls the large wooden spoon from underneath her own thigh and rests it on Quinn's bottom, the girl tensing up as soon as she feels the touch of the cool wood. Shelby lifts her arm, pausing for a second before she allows Quinn to feel the first kiss of the wooden spoon. Quinn stifles a howl as the wooden spoon cracks down on her already tender bottom, it feels as though a swarm of bees are stinging the sensitive skin. Shelby watches as her back heaves and stiffens, Quinn still refusing to allow herself a release. She lashes the spoon down for a second time, and a third, and a fourth. Still nothing. Again, she catches Brittany's gaze, seeing the silent question in her baby blue eyes. She nods.

"Quinn." Brittany's voice is soft and soothing as she tries to gain Quinn's attention, her voice just loud enough to be heard over the staccato of the spoon as it punishes Quinn's bottom in a well practised rhythm. "Quinn, look at me," Brittany urges softly, sighing when Quinn's eyes remain squeezed tightly closed. "Quinn, please." This time it works and Quinn gazes into Brittany's eyes, seeing the myriad of emotion in her friend's gaze. Love, compassion, and above all, forgiveness. It's like a dam opens up inside of her and she chokes on a sob. "Let it out, don't hold everything inside. You don't need to do that anymore. You don't need to put on a brave face anymore."

"Listen to her, Quinn," Shelby says quietly, slowing down and methodically adding to the red of Quinn's bottom. _It worked. Poor girl. She's so used to dealing with things all by herself. Not anymore. Not if I can help it._ Quinn's body shudders as sobs rip through her, her words jumbled as she chokes out apologies, begging for forgiveness that Brittany is all too willing to give her. Shelby lays one hard spank to each sit spot before dropping the wooden spoon down onto the floor, her hand automatically moving to soothingly rub Quinn's sore bottom. "You did very well, Quinn. I'm very proud of you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Quinn cries out as she bitterly sobs into Brittany's hands.

"I forgive you," Brittany whispers softly and sincerely. "It's done. You did so good. So good." Shelby ceases rubbing, simply laying her hand on the hot flesh of Quinn's behind for a moment before moving her hand up to Quinn's back to rub soothing circles onto the back of her sweat soaked shirt.

"Good girl," Shelby mumbles. "Go on, let it all out." _It seems like she has needed this for so long. An out. A way to let her feelings out rather than bottling it all up inside her. She must feel so much better._

0-00-0

Santana smiles down at Sugar as the girl slowly wakes up, her fingers slowly brushing through the light brown locks that are splayed across her lap. _She looks beautiful. So adorable, yet so sexy at the same time._ Sugar winces as the throbbing pain in her backside becomes more prominent the more awake she gets. Sometimes it's easier to ignore the pain, mainly on the days where they had been playing. Days where sex is involved. Sugar knows there's no chance of sex being involved today. Today is about punishment. Pain, but no pleasure.

"You took that very well," Santana notes with pride. "I'm very proud of you, and I hope you handle tonight's part of your punishment just as well," she adds, mimicking the words Shelby had spoken to her back when she was going through her first punishment weekend.

"Thank you, mistress. I hope I can do you proud," Sugar mumbles, her voice still thick with sleep. Santana slides out from underneath Sugar and shimmies off of the bed, picking up Sugar's clothes and laying them on the bed. She beckons her girl to her and watches as she stiffly moves off of the bed, standing in front of her with her gaze on the floor and her hands clasped in front of her. Santana appraises Sugar proudly, glad that Sugar is doing so well, but she's not surprised. _I knew she had it in her. Mistress will be so pleased with the progress we've made. I will surely be rewarded for this. _Santana bends down and holds Sugar's panties out for her to step into, being careful not to put too much pressure against her girl's tender bottom as she pulls them into place. Sugar is grateful for her mistress' gentle touch as she helps her to dress. It always amazes her that the same hand that had set her bottom on fire, is also the one to be so soft and gentle afterwards.

"C'mon, I'll make you something to eat," Santana states softly, holding her hand out to Sugar and smiling when her girl takes it without hesitation. "Mistress Shelby is still busy, I think, so you won't be taking a trip to the basement just yet. That doesn't mean that you won't be spanked between now and then. I understand that you're behind is sore, but you will sit at the kitchen table. You remember what happened the last time you refused to sit down?"

"Yes, mistress, I do," Sugar murmurs. "It won't happen again, mistress," she promises.

"Good. You have done extremely well, I'd hate for you to spoil it now," Santana states firmly, her gaze stern. _I'm sure her bottom would hate it, too._ She leads Sugar downstairs and into the kitchen and towards the table and chairs. Shooting Sugar a pointed look, Santana starts rooting through the cupboards and refrigerator to find something that she could cook for them all. Luckily, Shelby's kitchen is always fully stocked. Unlike hers. Santana turns around to find Sugar gazing down at one of the chairs and she immediately stalks over to her, sharply spanking her twice and guiding her down onto a chair. "You earned your sore bottom, little girl," Santana states dangerously, leaning down to stare into Sugar's eyes. "Now you must live with it." _Jeez, the look on her face...you'd think I killed her puppy or something. I always have to sit down, even if it feels like mistress has taken the skin off of my ass; she can follow the rules as well._

"Sorry, mistress," Sugar mumbles sadly, fresh tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she tries to find a position on the chair that doesn't cause extra pain to her throbbing ass. No such like. Santana had done a good job. Santana straightens back up and watches her girl carefully, knowing exactly how she's feeling but also knowing that it's a consequence she must learn to accept if she wants to be here. She looks up as the basement door opens, watching as Brittany sends her a nervous smile while leading Quinn further into the kitchen. Santana's eyes narrow, recognising the signs of a punishment from Quinn. She's walking stiffly, her eyes are red and swollen, and the most obvious one; the embarrassment on her face and her inability to make eye contact.

"Brittany is going to take Quinn upstairs to lie down, and then she's going to join us back down here," Shelby announces as she steps out of the basement, immediately closing and locking the door behind her. Shelby waits until Brittany and Quinn are out of the room before she turns to face Santana, seeing the curiosity written all over her beautiful features. "It went well," Shelby states simply. "We'll talk later," she adds. "I see you have taken care of Sugar."

"Yes, mistress," Santana nods, struggling to quell the jealousy that is building inside of her. _Mistress Shelby is mine. Why should Quinn be rewarded with mistress after all of the trouble she has caused? She doesn't deserve her._

"Have a seat, Santana. I'll handle lunch," Shelby tells her firmly, gesturing towards one of the seats. Santana nods stiffly and takes a step forward, stopping when Shelby catches her arm. "Just because your bottom has an appointment with my strap later, do not think for one moment that I will allow any sort of misbehaviour from you," she threatens lowly, one perfectly manicured brow raising ever so slightly. _She thinks I can't see her resentment..her jealousy towards Quinn. When will she learn? I know her too well to miss things like this._ "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

_**To be continued...Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter. Reviews = faster updates. :)**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 13

Watching Santana take charge of her girls is one of her favourite things to do. She is so stern. So sexy. She often muses about how much she loves that Santana can be so stunningly beautiful, sexy, and cute all at the same time. Very few people get to witness Santana's adorable side, and even fewer witness what is going on in this basement right now. Shelby smiles softly as she watches Santana bend Sugar over the punishment bench, using her submissive's hips to hoist her further up, Sugar's bare legs dangling down and her ass high in the air. She watches as Santana orders Brittany to strip, impressed by Santana's strong, commanding presence. Brittany strips quickly and folds her clothes, walking across the basement to hand them to Shelby when Santana tells her to. If Brittany is feeling embarrassed or vulnerable about being completely naked, her features don't show it.

"Good girl," Shelby praises softly, nodding for Brittany to go back to Santana. She places Brittany's clothes on the chair on top of Sugar's neatly folded clothes, then walks closer to the girls and leans against the wall. Folding her arms across her chest, Shelby watches as Santana orders Brittany into place over the bench. Santana smirks slightly, her pupils dilating as her gaze roams across the two naked girls in front of her. Shelby clears her throat to gain Santana's attention, raising a brow at her girl, silently reminding Santana that this is punishment; not fun. The fun will come another time. Santana nods, schooling her features and taking a deep breath.

"You are getting ten each with the strap," Santana states loudly and firmly. "If you move out of position at all, even by throwing your hands back, I will be forced to use the restraints. If I have to use the restraints I will add ten more. Brittany, do you understand me?" she asks sternly.

"Yes, mistress, I understand," Brittany replies softly, nerves evident in her tone.

"Sugar, do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress, I do."

"Very well. I don't expect you to count," Santana states. She knows that this particular strap has the tendency to take your breath away. It's one of the bigger ones and she, herself, has felt it across her bare ass a few times in the past. Santana gazes across at Shelby, the woman nodding once, reassuring her and encouraging her. Santana returns the nod, determination and confidence all over her features. They earned this. It's her responsibility to dole out the punishment. Santana walks over to the chest full of implements that Shelby had bought especially for Santana to use on her girls, rather than give Santana access to what is used on her own body. She peers inside and reaches for the strap that she had already decided to use on her girls, weighing in in her hand as she closes the trunk. She is so desperate to glance over at her mistress, to seek her approval of the implement, but she knows she needs to this herself. She needs to prove herself as a worthy mistress to Sugar and Brittany. Santana moves back to her girls, feeling Shelby's eyes on the back of her head, and watches them carefully for a moment. Her focused gaze catches every tiny goosebump on the skin of their legs, and every quiver of their behinds as they wait for the punishment to begin. The heavy leather strap is similar to the one that Santana has felt on her own bare ass, only less heavy and less worn. Santana lifts the strap and softly taps it against Brittany's smooth, pale ass, warning the girl that it's about to begin. Santana pulls her arm back and swings the strap forward, the leather connecting with Brittany's bottom with resounding smack a second later. Brittany hisses air through her teeth, tensing up for a moment as her blue eyes squeeze closed. A stripe of fire spreads across her ass as she forces herself to relax, waiting for the next strike. Brittany jumps when she hears the strap connect with Sugar's ass, Sugar squealing loudly.

"Oooww!" She tries to ignore the whine from Sugar, telling herself to only focus on keeping her ass cheeks relaxed and her breathing even. Brittany clenches her jaw as the strap lands on her ass for a second time, the leather biting into sensitive flesh where bottom meets thigh. It's not the first time Brittany has been punished with the strap, and it probably won't be the last time, but there's no getting used to the feeling of the leather whipping across her bare ass. The third and fourth strikes come quickly and it causes burning tears to sting the corner of her eyes. Next to her, Sugar cries out so loudly that even her burning ass can't distract her from the sound. Sugar is always loud. Her reactions would be the same even if Santana had only used her hand. The fifth strike causes her to jerk, and the sixth causes the tears to leak from her blue eyes.

"We're more than halfway through, do not make me double your punishment, little girl." A shiver runs down Brittany's spine when she hears Santana's warning tone, knowing that Sugar must be wriggling around a lot. She finds out pretty quickly that Sugar didn't listen, her last four smacks from the strap raining down on her bottom in rapid succession. A strangled cry erupts from Brittany's throat, her ass feeling as though it's on fire, the skin tingling and burning. She feels her mistress' hand caress the hot skin, gently rubbing Brittany's bottom as she sobs across the punishment bench. "You took your punishment extremely well, I'm very proud of you." Brittany knows that her punishment was completed before Sugar because Sugar had earned extra, that mixed with the praise makes her stomach flutter and her heart swell. She had made her mistress proud. She did well.

"Thank you, mistress," Brittany whimpers around her sobs, accepting the comfort from the soft hand that had wielded the strap that assaulted her ass only moments before. She stays in place when Santana's hand leaves her punished bottom, instantly missing the soothing touch. She knows to wait until she has permission to stand up.

"You may stand." Brittany struggles to her feet as soon as she hears the words leave Santana's mouth, Santana's hand catching her upper arm to help her balance. "You did very well. Now, watch. This is what will happen if you ever disobey me during a punishment," Santana adds warningly. Brittany nods, sniffling and wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She watches as her mistress raises the strap and brings it sharply down on Sugar's already pink ass. The flesh of Sugar's small, round bottom jiggles underneath the punishing strap, the skin reddening further. Brittany glances at Santana's face, surveying the steely determination in her dark, serious eyes. It amazes her that Santana can be so stern and demanding when she needs to be, yet so tender and cute at other times.

"I'm sorry, mistress!" Brittany is torn from her thoughts by Sugar's pained yell.

"We're almost done, stay will." Santana's tone is firm, but not unkind. Three final, rapid strokes whip across Sugar's bottom, causing the girl to cry out before slumping over the bench and sobbing. Brittany watches as Santana comforts Sugar, sudden movement from behind her causing her to jump. She had forgotten about mistress Shelby. The strap has the tendency to make you forget about everything but the burning line of fire it leaves across your ass. Shelby wraps a blanket around Brittany's naked body and pulls the girl close to her, Brittany eagerly accepting the comforting embrace. It's over, they have been punished.

0-00-0

Opening the door quietly, Shelby peeks into the bedroom that Brittany stayed in whenever she is here. She smiles softly as she watches Santana hold her girls, the three of them fast asleep. This is one of the things that makes her love Santana as much as she does. Discipline, you can teach. Love and tenderness, you can not. Shelby always takes the time to comfort Santana after a punishment, ensuring she's okay. She's so happy and relieved that Santana seems to love comforting Brittany and Sugar. Santana stirs, almost as though she senses her mistress' presence, and groggily gazes at Shelby. Shelby smiles softly and beckons Santana over to her, patiently waiting as Santana throws on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, rolling her eyes at the complete lack of underwear. Not that she's complaining, though.

"Hey," Santana murmurs, following Shelby out of the bedroom.

"Hey, baby. Come on up to our room, Quinn's asleep down the hall and we need to talk." Santana feels an electric surge of jealousy at her mistress' words, suddenly furious about Quinn still being here.

"Yes, mistress." _Why is she still here? She doesn't deserve to be here._ Santana follows Shelby up to the top level, immediately stripping her clothes off as soon as they reach the top of the stairs.

"Good girl," Shelby murmurs. _I didn't even have to remind her. So obedient. Any yet, I can see that something is bothering her. I can see the fire in her eyes...the jealousy. She doesn't like that Quinn is still here. Why does she think that she is able to hide this from me?_ "Sit down," she orders, pointing to the chair in the corner of the room. Shelby doesn't miss the hesitation on her girl's face and she watches Santana have an internal battle with herself. Sitting down on the hard chair is going to hurt, but is it worth risking more punishment to refuse to sit there. A small smirk tugs at the corner of Shelby's mouth when Santana makes her decision, and lowers herself onto the chair, a wince flashing across her features. "You're upset," Shelby states. It isn't a question. "You're jealous." Again, not a question.

"I don't understand why she is still here, mistress," Santana says honestly, staring down at her bare thighs. _This isn't fair. Quinn always gets everything, and she'll screw anyone over to get it. She can't have this._

"Santana," Shelby sighs. "Do you remember the first time I spanked you?"

"Of course, ma'am," Santana nods.

"How did you feel? Honestly?"

"I guess..uh," Santana swallows thickly. "I felt, well, I felt everything. I was scared, relieved, punished." She sighs. "It felt like I had someone who cared about me for the first time in my life...I felt safe." Shelby nods, watching her girl carefully for a moment.

"And how do you think you would have felt if I had just shown you to the door as soon as it was done?" Santana drops her head, she knows where Shelby is going with this. "Would you like me to just push Quinn out of the house and ignore her? What would have happened if I hadn't comforted you and cared for you and helped you through it? What would it have done to you? Huh?" Santana can hear the controlled anger in her mistress' tone, and knows she has to tread carefully and not step over the line. The only problem is, she doesn't know where the line is.

"It would have destroyed me," Santana whispers. "I'm sorry, I..I didn't think of it like that, mistress."

"I know you didn't, which is why it was my responsibility to explain it. I know this is hard for you to have her here and I'm not saying that you have to like it, you just have to show respect for her. You always show respect to other people, you know that," Shelby states lowly, moving across the room and kneeling in front of her naked submissive, her hands on Santana's knees. "If Quinn wants to come back, I would like to tell her that she is welcome to, but I need to hear from you that it's okay. Tell me the truth. I won't be angry with you if you say you're not okay with this. **You **are my girl. **You** need to be comfortable." Santana stares back at her mistress, her dark eyes wide.

"You want to take her as your submissive?"

"I do. But that does not mean that you're not enough for me, because you are. You're more than enough, my girl." Shelby squeezes Santana's knees gently, reassuring her. "I think she needs this. You and Quinn are a lot more alike than either of you are willing to admit. I know you care about her, and I know you are attracted to her." Shelby holds back a laugh when Santana's eyes widen further. "I know you. You would not have chosen to punish her if you weren't. At least, not in the way that you tried to. There's nothing wrong with finding her attractive, she's a beautiful young woman."

"I'm okay with it," Santana states quietly. So quietly that Shelby had to strain to hear it.

"Are you sure? Don't tell you me what you think I want to hear, tell me what you want to say," Shelby tells her firmly, her eyes boring into Santana's, searching her eyes for doubts.

"I'm nervous, but she deserves to be given the same chance that I was giving. I just don't want her to have any authority over me," Santana admits softly, worrying her bottom lip in her teeth.

"She won't," Shelby assures her. "You are **my** girl. Nobody gets to teach your ass any lessons but me. I am much too possesive over your little butt to let anyone else put you across your knee, even if you were okay with it," she explains teasingly, glad to receive a smile from Santana. "I know you're going to be jealous, but if you act out because of your jealousy I will punish you. I promise you that. If you are definitely okay with this, then I do not expect any issues from you, okay?" Santana's breath hitches, her mistress is deadly serious. She knows that.

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. Now, this weekend is not over, and neither is your punishment. I want you in the corner, right now." Shelby watches with satisfaction as Santana scrambles out of the chair and into the empty corner, the girl dropping to her hands and knees, her head resting on her arms and her legs spread. Arousal surges through Shelby as she gazes at Santana's ass, the girl pushing it out as she is always instructed to. _I need to talk to Quinn soon. She shouldn't wake up by herself. I should be there. Once I've punished my girl, I'll see to Quinn. They're going to be a handful. _Shelby lifts her favourite, small whip from the hook on her wall and gently runs it across Santana's bare ass, dipping it into the crevice between her perfect cheeks. These next few days are going to be very interesting, indeed.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Lots of action in the next chapter. Things will become a little more lighthearted. **_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
